Vacaciones  Mar  Romance
by Chirly19
Summary: unas vacaciones, una competencia, rivalidades y en medio de todo naceran romances entre ellos... ShunxAlice DanxRuno AcexMira Oc mas Oc y Oc XD
1. Primer capitulo: Conociendonos

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

**Yo: lo siento, pero para mí no eres heroe y que lo confirme tu apellido Kuso! jajaja**

**Dan: mi apellido no cuenta Y.Y**

**YO: ok! ah! y estoy incluida en mi fic... personaje: Chirly... Ahora a leer**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p><strong>Shun PV<strong>

…comenzaron las vacaciones no hay nada mejor, mis amigos y yo decidimos ir a visitar el mar ya que hace bastante tiempo que ninguno de nosotros viajaba a la playa. Mi nombre es Shun y lo único que quiero en este viaje es tranquilidad, cero problemas y como lo prometí antes en las vacaciones anteriores juro no enamorarme y los motivos, es mejor no saberlos ahora…

**Runo PV**

…estoy aquí dentro de un auto donde vamos no muy cómodos que digamos, estoy feliz de pasar estas vacaciones con mis amigos y compañeros de siempre pero lo estoy aún más por llenarme de valor y decirle a ese chico que me gusta mucho y que quiero ser su novia. Si me llamo Runo y estoy enamorada de ese tonto llamado Dan quien ha sido mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños pero que ha cambiado tanto y a veces es insoportable, aun así LO QUIERO…

**Ace PV**

…la grandiosa idea de ir a playa fue tomada nada mas que por nuestra caprichosa amiga Juli insistió tanto que nos convenció, me da igual adonde vallamos yo solo quiero pasarla bien, conocer chicas y hasta ver si me puedo quedar a vivir cerca del mar, dicen que es agradable, no importa Soy Ace y por nada del mundo desaprovecharé estas merecidas vacaciones…

* * *

><p>- Y estoy aquí nuevamente sentada en esta incomoda silla vendiendo helados, es decir helados? Que mi hermano no puede darme otro trabajo? Estoy cansada de escuchar lo mismo todo el día<p>

-callate Chirly! –grita fastidiada una joven de tez blanca, de cabello corto anaranjado y de ojos claros color azules

-lo siento Mira estoy recitando tu pensamiento –le responde sonriendo una chica alta, de cabello corto sobre los hombros color castaño y ojos marrón

-hum adivinaste lo que pensaba si estoy aburrida de este trabajo y de ti

-de mi? – coloca cara triste

-eh… no haha – sonríe y vuelve a inundarse en sus pensamientos

**Mira PV**

Soy Mira y trabajo en una heladería frente al mar junto con dos amigas, mi hermano es el propietario de este lugar y somos un equipo, los cuatro tenemos una meta cada año, cuando inician las vacaciones participamos en una competencia contra otra heladería para ganar premios, es divertido pero ya estoy aburrida de eso.

-como van chicas? –les saluda un guapo joven entrando con unas bolsas en sus manos

-hoy casi no han venido clientes –responde la peli naranja apoyada al mostrador viendo hacia el mar

-aaw Keith! Que bueno que estas aquí ya te extrañaba!

-me extrañaban? –pregunta riendo

-yo no, solo ella – responde Mira

-jeje es broma Keith te llego una carta del organizador

-gracias, oigan y Alice? –pregunta

-sabes que le toca vender helados por la playa – responde Mira

-hum si cuando vuelva le dicen que debo hablar con ella

-ok!

* * *

><p><strong>PV Alice<strong>

-aaw – que tarde tan agradable, no hay mucho sol, corre brisa y he vendido más helados que Mira o Chirly juntas; deberían esforzarse más bueno al menos yo soy feliz viviendo y trabajando aquí

Alice una joven muy linda, cabello largo color anaranjado y ojos rojos, iba caminando despacio por la arena llevando consigo una pequeña nevera en su hombro, un sombrero y un vestido amarillo estampado en flores blancas

-más turistas? – se detiene al ver a lo lejos llegar personas – tal vez quieran algo de comer – se dice y va hacia en dirección a estas

-llegamos! Ace vamos a nadar! – le toma del brazo una chica de piel morena y cabello plata

-acabamos de llegar – responde el peli verde con algo de molestia

-si anda!

-Juli primero debemos buscar donde quedarnos! –le dice su amiga Runo

-yo me haré cargo de eso –dice el pelinegro bajando del auto

-gracias Shun! Juli, Runo, Baron vamos! –gritan Dan corriendo hacia el mar mientras de despojaba de sus prendas, seguido de Baron

-me dan tanta vergüenza – dice Runo

-anda Runo! –grita Juli jalando de su mano mientras también iba quitándose su blusa

-para Juli! –grita Runo

Alice ve pasar a Dan y a Baron luego a Runo y Juli y ríe

-que locos, me gustaría conocerles – sonríe y se acerca donde estaban Shun y Ace bajando las maletas

-Hola! – saluda amablemente

-Hola! – responde solo Ace

-bienvenidos se nota que fue largo viaje

-gracias

-de donde vienen?

- de tokyo

-oh! Yo soy de tokyo

-y que haces aquí? –dice Shun al fin mirándola y quedándose como un completo idiota al ver la sonrisa de la chica

-bueno vivía ahora trabajo aquí

-trabajas?

-si vendo helados

-tu sola? Caminas toda la playa para venderlos –pregunta Shun sorprendido

-eh no soy la única hoy es mi turno de caminar tengo otras compañeras que atienden en el establecimiento

-y son tan lindas como tu –dice Ace

-ace!, -shun lo aparta y se acerca a Alice – te colaboraré comprando un helado pero antes dime como te llamas?

- eh Alice

-bien Alice mi nombre es Shun y podrías darme uno de vainilla

-claro! –sonríe y busca uno de dicho sabor

-shun… -le mira serio Ace, este le ignora

-aquí tienes

-gracias

-oye deberías decirnos donde queda esa heladería donde trabajas

-hum a la derecha como a 700 metros de aquí

-has caminado tanto!

-si

-Alice

-eh si?

-sabes de algún lugar donde podamos hospedarnos que sea barato?

-eh justo cerca de la heladería hay uno!

-entonces no estaría mal ir a averiguar

-claro puedo acompañarlos conozco a los dueños

-eres muy amable Alice gracias – dice Shun sonriéndole

-si puedes esperar un momento – Ace jala de la camisa a Shun para hablarle en privado –que crees que haces? Creí que dijiste no enamorarse

-y quien dice que lo estoy

-pues estas coqueteando con ella vas a tomar el riesgo

-solo nos ayudará no romperé mi promesa, ella no me gusta

-si claro se nota cuando la viste

-cállate

-oigan disculpen

-ah sí vamos

Los tres parten mientras Alice les hablaba de las actividades que ofrecía el lugar

* * *

><p>-esto está aburrido – dice suspirando Chirly<p>

-al fin te das cuenta – responde Mira en tono desanimado

-hum hay viene Alice! Iré a avisarle a Keith, pendiente Mira – sale por la puerta de al lado

-si como sea –responde entretenida en su lectura

-parece que no hay nadie atendiendo – dice Shun

-si debe haber alguien – se acerca Alice -Mira hola! – saluda Alice asomándose, Shun y ace estaban un poco alejados

-hum hola ya terminaste? –pregunta Mira

-no aun no, veras quiero… -antes de terminar es interrumpida

-aquí esta! – entra Chirly junto a Keith

-Alice necesito hablar contigo – Keith sale y se lleva a Alice hacia una de las mesas que estaban afuera bajo una palmera

-que sucede Keith? – pregunta curiosa

-es sobre la competencia – le dice con seriedad

* * *

><p>-hey hola! – saluda Chirly a Shun y Ace<p>

-hola – responde Ace

-quien es él? –pregunta Shun al ver a Alice alejarse con Keith

-primero quienes son ustedes? Y van a comprar algo? –pregunta Chirly

-ah disculpa mi amigo solo esta celoso – dice Ace

-que? No es eso! – dice Shun cruzando sus brazos

-hahaha vinieron con Alice?

-si nos dijo que nos acompañaría a buscar un hospedaje

-Alice como siempre de solidaria, bueno…

-Si van a comprar algo hablen – dice Mira sin despegar la vista de su revista

-oye no la había visto – se acerca Ace apoyándose en el mostrador – ¿que lees?

-que te importa

-Mira sé amable con los clientes! Lo siento es que durmió mal

-jum cállate Chirly –murmura molesta

-yo no voy a comprar nada y tu Ace? – pregunta Shun

-hum quiero uno de limón y a la chica de la revista

-jejeje si ella quiere

-jum sigue queriendo – dice Mira aun más molesta

-qué actitud eh?

-Ace ya deja de molestar

-aquí tienes

-gracias, vendré mas de seguido por este excelente servicio

-ya lárgate – dice Mira tratando de no verlos

-chicos listo vamos a hablar con los dueños – dice Alice regresando

-y ellos quienes son? –pregunta Keith

-son turistas y buscan hospedaje, les ayudaré

-ok no tardes

-bien vamos – se va Alice con los dos

-huumm que guapoos! – exclama Chirly

-a ti todos te parecen lindos –dice Keith riendo y se va

-Mira ni siquiera los vistes, o saludaste que descortés

-son unos idiotas, ya te diste cuenta

-solo estaba siendo amable contigo

-si claro espero que no vuelvan

-hum ¬.¬…...

* * *

><p>En la playa Runo estaba sentada en la arena algo molesta pero solo ver a sus amigos jugar le agradaba y le hacia sonreír.<p>

-lindo dia no? –dice una persona colocándose al lado de ella, Runo levanta la vista para verle

-hum si – responde, el chico se sienta a su lado mirando hacia el mar –quien eres? –pregunta

-me llamo Klaus un gusto –le saluda amablemente sonriendo

-eh me llamo Runo

-veras todo el mundo me conoce aquí por ofrecer las mejores fiestas y actividades, no té que tu y tus amigos son turistas y quisiera que conocieran lo que este lugar tiene por ofrecer

-oh gracias!

-aquí tienes – le entrega un folleto – les invito especialmente a una fiesta en particular, será divertida

-se ve interesante – dice viendo el folleto

-bueno Runo fue un placer conocer a una chica tan bella como tú, nos vemos – se despide y se va, dejando a Runo con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-huy quien era ese caballero? –pregunta Juli acercándose con una mirada de picardía

-hum se llama Klaus creo que es el dueño de algunos lugares de este folleto –le entrega a Juli

-interesante! Parece que no estaremos aburridos estas vacaciones

-oigan quien era ese chico que hablaba con Runo? – pregunta Dan acercándose tratando de mostrar que estaba molesto

-hum quien sabe tal vez alguien que quería conquistar a Runo – dice Juli riendo por lo bajo

-eh… eso no es así Juli – dice Runo sonrojada

-hum que es eso haber! – le quita el folleto a Juli – hum fiestas? Juegos? Naa... –tira el papel

-Dan! Esto puede ser divertido – dice Runo recogiéndolo

-oigan y Ace y Shun? –pregunta Dan

- de seguro fueron a buscar donde quedarnos

- hey! Miren lo que compre! – se acerca Baron corriendo con una pelota de playa en sus manos

-genial!... Juli vamos a jugar! – dice Dan jalándola de su brazo y dejando casi completamente ignorada a Runo

-"_la invita a ella a jugar, menos a mí"_ – piensa Runo colocando una cara muy triste –"_quién sabe si lo recuerdas Dan"_ – suspira y se dedica a leer el folleto para no pensar en él.

* * *

><p>Al final del día, Shun y Ace aceptan la propuesta de Alice quien convenció a los dueños de dejarlos hospedarse por un precio considerable.<p>

Fueron a recoger a Dan, Runo, Juli y Baron para luego descansar y esperar por el grandioso día que les espera a la mañana siguiente.

Alice regreso a la heladería con sus compañeras, cerraron y se fueron a sus casas que quedaban cerca del negocio. Keith y Mira vivían allí mismos y tenían sus propios cuartos.

* * *

><p><strong>Yop: hasta aqui este primer capitulo espero tener listo pronto el proximo depende pues... <strong>

**Dan: quien es el prota de este fic?**

**Yo: si piensas que diré tu no... **

**Dan: Y.Y**

**Yo: todos son importantes en este fic! así nada de preferencias... u.u**

**bueno mis queridos lectores les dejo! y les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Matta nee! n.n**


	2. Segundo capitulo: Competencia

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>-Hora de levantarse! – grita Dan despertando a sus amigos, todos dormían en una misma habitación bastante grande cada uno con su cama y un pequeña mesita de noche con cajones<p>

-Daan! – gritan todos molestos

-jeje vengan tenemos que buscar donde desayunar!

-aquí no hay servicio? –pregunta Juli aun arropada en su cama

-vamos Juli! Sal! – Dan le jala la sabana

-Dan! – se levanta Juli molesta

-bueno si van a pelear yo voy por el baño primero! – dice Shun entrando al baño de hombres

-No vale! Yo desperté primero! – se queja Dan

-callate Dan! –le grita muy molesto Ace

-lo siento

….

-buenos días Keith! - saluda Alice llegando

-hola Alice hoy viniste temprano – le responde Keith saludándole con un abrazo

-si bueno hoy es el turno de Mira por la playa y Chirly siempre llega tarde así que yo abriré

-gracias, apenas y estaba limpiando las mesas

-y Mira?

-eh… dormida

-hum su despertador no ha llegado

-jaja tienes razón, oye los turistas de ayer encontraron donde quedarse?

-si incluso ya tenemos clientes fijos

-sabes que para ganar la competencia no basta con la mayor cantidad de ventas

-lo sé – dice algo incomoda y entra para abrir

…

Los chicos ya estaban listos para ir a desayunar pero lo malo de todo el asunto era ¿Dónde iban a desayunar?

-bueno según el folleto que Klaus me dio

-valla tanta confianza que lo llamas por su nombre – dice Dan

-si! – le responde Runo y se miran fríamente

-bueno ya haber! – juli mira el folleto – desayunos! Bingo!

-encontraste? –pregunta Shun

-si bueno donde queda la calle 5?

-eh será esta que nos indica el cartel! – dice Ace fastidiado

-que amaneciste de mal humor Ace? –Pregunta Baron siendo silenciado por la mirada de Ace – eh ya tengo la respuesta –dice con una gotita en su frente

-bueno vamos y dejen de discutir! – dice Shun tomando el folleto y haciendo de líder mientras los dirigía a algún puesto de comida

…

-MIRAAAA! – grita Chirly tocando la puerta de Mira a todo apuro

-aah! Noo otra vez! – dice Mira saliendo de su cama y abriendo

-anda perezosa! Hoy te toca caminar!

-aamm podrías tomar mi turno?

-no! Ahora rapidoo!

-rayos! A veces pienso que es mi hermano el que te manda a despertarme

-eh jeje asi es…

-jum ya vera!

Chirly regresa con Alice para ordenar algunas cosas de la heladería

-pobre Mira –rie Alice

-si jaja – a los pocos minutos sale Mira

-bien donde esta esa caja es hora de irme – Mira llevaba su gorra para el sol, unos shorts cafés y una blusa verde claro

-sé amable y así venderás muchos helados! – dice Chirly quien ya se había puesto su delantal

-tu me las vas a pagar por despertarme así! – le mira fríamente

-eh lo siento…

-valla si son nuestra competencia! – dice una chica peli azul y ojos verdes, usaba una falda por encima de las rodillas color azul y una camisa de mangas largas color blanco se acerca con otras dos chicas

-hola Fabia! – saluda amable Chirly

-que quieren ustedes? Como no están atendiendo su negocio? –pregunta Mira

-abriremos más tarde – responde una de ellas haciendo una mueca de desprecio hacia Mira

-no sé que te hice para que me veas así… Ray – dice Mira, ella solo le ignora

Ray una chica alta, cabello largo liso rubio, piel morena, ojos marón usaba una ropa parecida a la de Mira solo cambiaba el color de su blusa por un rosa

-ya saben no solo las ventas influirá en la competencia – dice la otra chica presumiendo su largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia unos hermosos ojos color esmeraldas, usaba unos shorts negros con un straple color piel

-callate Sherry nadie te pregunto! – le dice Chirly

-ya quieres molestar!

-no estoy molestando!

-si lo estas!

-no

-si!

-callense! – grita Mira

-oigan chicas no peleen mejor comencemos con nuestra labor – dice Alice

-jum y quien las entiende Alice? – dice Fabia suspirando

-si te comprendo Fabia, ellas viven odiándose y nosotras intentando que se lleven bien

-jaja cierto

-ya dejen de hablar las dos! – dicen Mira y Ray al mismo tiempo

-te copias mi frase – dice Mira

-yo la pensé primero tu me la robaste – dice Ray

-wo! Descubrí que leo mentes! – dice con sarcasmo Mira

-tonta!

-idiota!

-fea!

-horrible!

Fabia y Alice suspiran

-lo siento por esto Alice, nuestras compañeras nunca se llevaran bien – dice mientras las escuchaba discutir

-hablaremos luego

-si vamos Ray, Sherry! – les regaña Fabia y se van

-chicas son nuestra competencia pero no tienen que serlo en todo momento – dice Alice

-sabes que Ray tiene algo contra mi no se que es – dice Mira

-y… Sherry… bueno hum tiene algo contra mi también – dice Chirly afirmando

-¬.¬…tú tienes algo contra ella, no ella a ti – dice Alice

-jaja si

- bueno me voy, éxitos chicas! – se va Mira rumbo a la playa

-ok, hora de trabajar Chirly

-o de esperar que vengan clientes

-si eso

…

-aahh que rico pescado! – dice Dan satisfecho

-comer pescado en el desayuno es de locos – dice Runo

-hay muchos que lo hacen Runo! Solo porque tu comas una simple tostada con jugo tropical…

-si ya entendí Dan!

-oye porque tan cruel conmigo

-eh… no estoy siendo cruel

-por favor los problemas maritales se resuelven en privado – dice Shun tomando tranquilamente su café mientras leia un diario

-que problemas maritales! – gritan ambos

-cállense! No me dejan concentrar! – dice Ace

-Ace… no has comido nada – dice Baron mirando que tenía todo el desayuno sin probarlo

-por eso quiero alimentarme espiritualmente con solo ver la comida – dice muy serio viendo su plato de comida

-eh… O.O – lo miran Juli y Baron

-loco – dice Shun tranquilo

-te escuché!

-termina rápido quieres! Iremos a la playa

-adelántense -responde Ace

-ok chicos vamos – los cinco pagan y se van dejando a Ace solo, quien comienza a comer inmediatamente después que se fueron

….

- Shun a donde vamos? –pregunta Juli

-iremos a una heladería nos quedaremos hay

-eh? Quedarnos? – pregunta Dan

-si bueno, hay sillas, música, la sombra de las palmeras, un enorme toldo, cerca hay un restaurante además una persona me dijo que los quería conocer

-aaaahh – dicen todos idiotamente y viéndolo con caras de "no me interesa!

-babosos – dice Shun

-seguro conoció a una chica y quiere estar cerca de ella – dice Baron

-probablemente ahora cállense! – responde Shun colocándose serio

-pero mira que seriedad! – se burla Juli apuntándole a la cara

-basta – dice Shun igual de serio

-es difícil hacer reír a Shun – dice Dan – a menos que le diga ¿cual es el colmo de un jorobado?

-hay no otro chiste – dice Runo llevando su mano a la frente

-Estudiar derecho!** XD **

-es el peor chiste que he escuchado Dan **u.u** – dice Shun

-que hemos escuchado! **u.u** – dice Runo

-gracias por apoyarme Runo **¬c¬** – dice Dan entre dientes

…

-Chirly hay bastantes clientes! – dice Alice feliz

-sí pero porque a mí me toca echar el helado!

-y a mi tomar el pedido no te quejes!

-hum ok – suspira y mira hacia una de las mesas

-que ves?

-eh nada – dice rápidamente bajando su mirada

-aah… si es Ryuu el que te gusta verdad?

-qué va! Claro que no – responde sonrojada

-no eres buena ocultando algo **¬.¬**

-jeje soy pésima **^u^**

-le iré hablar

-no!

-claro que si – sonríe y sale

-a-alice… no por favor… - murmura y trata de ocultarse

Alice se acerca con Ryuu

_-"le dije que no, me las pagaras Alice" _

-hola Chirly – saluda Ryuu (

-hola Ryuu! En vacaciones eh? "daa obvio **u,u**"

-preparada para la competencia de este año?

-si algo

-supe que hay un nuevo reto para ganar

-si pero no participaré en ese

-porque?

-eh no sé, no importa

-hum yo quería que participaras

-eh jaja pues no lo haré

-me gusta cuando ríes 

-eh…**n/n**

-bueno me tengo que ir

-si chao – mueve su mano alejándose y suspira

-concentrada en el trabajo? –le dice Keith tomándole de sorpresa

-ah lo siento jaja

-Keith! – se acerca Alice

-que sucede?

-hoy vinieron más clientes! Creo que tenemos el premio garantizado – sonríe

-si gracias a ustedes –le dice mientras pasa su mano por su cabello suavemente en una muestra de afecto, una sonrisa agradable y una mirada llena de gratitud para ella

Justo en ese momento Shun se acercaba con sus amigos, al ver tal escenita romántica sintió algo extraño en su estomago acaso eran… celos?

Se deshizo de su pensamiento moviendo su cabeza un poco con cuidado de que sus amigos no lo notaran.

Alice dejo de sonreír Keith le caía bien, llegó a gustarle pero al pasar el tiempo llego a verlo solo como un amigo aunque ese cambio fue influenciado por algo más.

-Hola Alice – le saluda Shun llamando su atención

-ah Shun como estas? Dormiste bien?

-no mucho no podía dejar en ti- dice Shun inventándolo para ver cómo reaccionaba Keith y comprobar si ellos tenían algo.

Efectivamente se ganó una mala mirada pero solo fue eso

-Alice ríe un poco bajo y se sonroja

-les dejo, tengo pedidos que hacer – dice Keith yéndose normalmente

-que haces aquí?

-querías conocer a mis amigos no? Bueno

-Hola soy runo!

-hola

-que linda eres alice! Yo me llamo Juli

-gracias Juli tu también lo eres jaja

-es un gusto soy Baron

-el gusto es mío

-que tal me llamo Dan! Podríamos ir a nadar algún día **xD**

-**¬.¬** -le miran Shun y Runo

-me encantaría ir con ustedes a nadar jeje

-bueno me refería…

-cállate Dan! – le grita Runo

-mi nombre es Alice, trabajo en esta heladería bienvenidos!

-gracias que amable eres! – dice Juli sonriendo

-ah vengan les presentaré a mi compañera de trabajo – se acercan para saludar a la distraída.

…

Mientras caminando por la playa cansada y soportando el ardiente sol que resplandecía más que el día anterior

Mira luchaba contra el cansancio y a la vez la pereza que tenia

-aah porque hoy! No he vendido nada, parece que soy de mala suerte y Alice es la buena fortuna –murmura para si viendo que la playa parecía hacerse cada vez más larga

-al carajo! Si quieren helado que vengan hasta mi – se sienta en la arena colocando antes un pañuelo para no sentir lo caliente que estaría la arena

-cansada? –pregunta alguien cerca de ella

-_esa voz la he escuchado_ –piensa antes de ver de quien se trataba y recuerda el día de ayer –q..que quieres –pregunta mirándolo y siendo distraída por la sonrisa que este le brindaba

-valla que lindos ojos –dice Ace de quien se trataba encantado por su mirada

-jum ya quisieras tener unos iguales – le dice con orgullo y cerrando sus ojos para voltear su cara a otro lado

-que cruel eres, además mis ojos grices son mas lindos

-hum tu eres el fastidioso de ayer no?

-solo trataba de ser amable y tu me respondes como si fuera una escoria

-cierra la boca dime si vas a comprarme o no?

- te vendes? ***w***

-e...el helado tonto!** :/**

-por llamarme así no compraré nada

-bueno –responde encogiéndose de hombros y Ace sonríe

-_es interesante esta chica, desafiante y bella así me gusta!_

-si no le compras a ella cómprame a mí –exclama Ray apareciendo de la nada aparentemente.

Ella les estaba viendo y escuchando antes

-eh? – Mira la ve y levanta una ceja

-por favor si! Mira que chicos como tu necesitan un buen proveedor – dice guiñando su ojo logrando que Ace se fijase en su intento de coqueteo

-está bien – le compra uno y Ray se va feliz por quitarle la venta a Mira aunque no era la primera vez que lo lograba

-idiota! –le grita Mira

-porque? –pregunta inocente

-apoyaste a la competencia

-de que o qué?

-tú sabes! Alice debió contarles de la competencia

-a pues si te hubieras esforzado mas – dice comiendo su helado y viéndole de reojo

-jum no te acerques mas a mí, ni me hables – le dice seria y fría

-ok! Ya… - deja de comer y lo tira

-que haces?

-te compraré uno, así no estarás celosa bien?

-eh no lo estoy! **/**

-jeje lo que digas

-hum… **U/U **regresamos a la heladería?

-claro y podrás contarme de tu vida

-no **u.u**

-siii…** *.***

-dije no! **v.v#**

-ok **y.y**

**XxX**

Después de presentarse Dan, Runo, Juli y Baron se colocan a jugar cartas en una de las mesas al aire libre de la heladería

-oye Shun y tu otro amigo? –pregunta Chirly a este que estaba cerca del despacho

-hum se quedo comiendo dijo que después nos alcanzaría

-ya veo

-ya termine con los pedidos! – dice Alice colocando la bandeja sobre el despacho – oye Shun te gustaría ver conmigo – le dice Alice sonriendo

-claro – sonríe y se va con ella

-dime que estudias Shun?

-aun no me decido solo quiero trabajar y empezar a independizarme

-que interesante

-y tu Alice cuéntame cómo llegaste hasta acá

-hum bueno en realidad nací en Moscú, luego pase unos años en Japón me gusto tanto que decidí quedarme y luego viaje hasta aquí para terminar mis estudios

-y una cosa mas ese Keith, ustedes son algo?

-eh no, es solo mi amigo

-entonces no habría problema con invitarte a salir hoy por la noche

-salir? Eh una cita?

-si, te gustaría

-hum bueno _"no creo que esto afecte en algo_" si está bien

-entonces pasaré por ti, a qué hora terminas aquí?

-a las 6

-ok

-pero Shun tu no conoces este lugar como pa…

-descuida hoy me iba a encargar de conocerlo

-jeje me caes bien no eres como los idiotas de esta playa

-trataré de no serlo

…

-hay que lindo Shun! Aunque dijo que no se enamoraría creo que ya lo está de esa chica – dice Juli comiendo de su helado con unas gafas de sol

-ja! Es un tonto – dice Dan

-no es tonto, tu deberías ser más como él – le dice Runo

-si defiéndelo Runo tu como siempre

-yo como siempre qué?

-nada! Vamos Baron no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí – se levantan y se van a caminar

-Dan idiota –masculla Runo

-y Runo tu sabes cómo es él –le dice Juli

-él no es así a cambiado

-si tu lo dices – se da vuelta y baja sus gafas – mira quien viene hay…

-Ace? –dice Runo sin intereses

-y otro que daña sus promesas

-hum pero Ace dijo que si saldría con cualquiera

-jeje

..

-llegue Chirly! – exclama Mira corriendo hacia el despacho

-hay tienes que gritar! Hola Ace! – le saluda moviendo su mano

-hola! – le responde de la misma forma

-Ace! – le llaman Runo y Juli

-hey no sabía que estaban aquí – se sienta con ellas y Mira se da vuelta

-las conoce?

-si son sus amigos, hay faltan dos y Shun se fue con Alice

-quien es Shun? Y además Alice tiene descanso?

-hum…. Bueno no hay más clientes

-no quiero seguir vendiendo

-Mira! No vas a participar en la otra prueba y no quieres vender!

-tu tampoco 

-eh yo lo voy a considerar **u.u**

-ah si? Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Ryuu?

-eh?... claro que no **u/u**

- **¬u¬** está bien seguiré pero es que ir sola… acompañame

-no

-hum

-bien amigo Ace! Te gustaría acompañar a Mira a vender? **xD**

-hum amigo? **#-.-**

-si! –responde Ace

-mejor voy sola – dice Mira y se va

-Hay que cruel –murmura Chirly

…

-te gusta ella verdad? **¬o¬** – le pregunta Juli a Ace

-hum no sé, es difícil

-se nota

-y los demás?

-shun con su futura novia, Dan y Baron fueron a caminar

-hum me quedaré aquí, jugamos cartas?

-sí.

…

-Shun debo regresar a atender

-comprendo, yo iré a caminar nos vemos

-si nos vemos! – se aleja Alice para seguir con su turno

-bueno ya comencé, no hay marcha atrás tendré una cita con ella y creo que tal vez vuelva a enamorarme – piensa y suspira para luego irse a caminar

…

Dan y Baron se quedaron parados un rato mirando hacia al mar

-oye Dan últimamente te noto raro con Runo

-raro? Que quieres decir?

-si bueno, las indirectas, los celos

-que celos! – exclama molesto

-eh…

-ella no me gusta! Claro que no! Además… - suspira y sonríe – planeo conocer a alguien más

-allá tu – dice Baron encogiéndose de hombros

-Nos vemos luego en la heladería esa – dice Dan alejándose

-a dónde vas?

-ya te dije a conocer a alguien más!- exclama

…

Dan camino hasta toparse con dos chicas que le invitan a su heladería, y si esas chicas eran Sherry y Fabia

-que tiene de interesante su heladería?

-veras nosotras estamos compitiendo contra otro negocio de helados y pues necesitamos obtener mayores ventas nos ayudarías?

-eh claro pero hum de casualidad su competencia no es donde trabaja una chica llamada Alice?

-si – responde algo molesta Sherry

-ya has ido allá? –pregunta Fabia decepcionada

-si mis amigos y yo pero no sabía que era una competencia

-oh bien bueno al menos deberías ayudarnos un poco – le dice Fabia acercándose y tomando su brazo

-claro – dice sonriendo

…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: que cruel Dan u.u<strong>

**Dan: ¬¬**

**Ni recordaba que lo habia empezado TwT me odio hahahaha**

**gracias por leer **

**y creo que hasta pronto? hehe**


	3. Tercer capitulo: Un paso adelante

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>-"ahh… que lindas chicas al regalarme ese helado de chocolate, vendré más seguido" – piensa Dan mientras regresaba caminando por la playa<p>

-"ah… que flojeraaa… " – piensa Mira levantándose su vista hacia arriba y se tropieza con alguien y ese alguien era Dan –disculpame –

-porque mirabas para arriba? –le pregunta Dan sonriente como siempre

-eh… - se sonroja mirándolo –por nada – responde

-otra que vende helados? – pregunta entre fastidiado

-si, lastimosamente

-hum… oye te invito a conocer a mis amigos! – y le toma de la muñeca caminando

-eh..hey! espera ni siquiera te conozco

-mi llamo Dan, y tu?

-hum… Mira – responde sonriendo –

…

Shun caminaba por los alrededores buscando un lugar adonde ir con Alice

-bien… hay una feria en el muelle, pero necesito… - deja caer el folleto y una chica que pasaba cerca lo recoge

-oye! Se te ha caído esto! – exclama la chica acercándose

-ah gracias – le dice Shun

-si deberías estar más atento, eres nuevo de por aquí?

-vacaciones, me puedes ayudar?

-claro ^^, ah y me llamo Fabia

…

Mira y Dan llegan

– oye ya sé quiénes son tus amigos yo trabajo aquí

-eh si? Bueno no importa, ven! – le toma la mano

-hay regreso dan! – exclama Juli, Runo levanta la mirada viéndolo pero más bien observa que tenía agarrada a la chica, cosa que le molesto un poco pero fingió no interesarle al bajar su vista nuevamente y concentrarse en el juego, Ace del mismo modo que Runo solo que más molesto

-Mira? – dice Chirly

- si otra vez aquí – le responde

-venirte con chicos es la excusa para no trabajar

-eso…

-no yo la obligue es que pensé que no conocía a mis amigos – responde Dan

-y ustedes ya parecen muy amigos – dice Chirly riendo

-ah! – ambos se sueltan apenados

- ya que regresé dos veces, termino de trabajar

-regresa

-hum

-oigan ustedes trabajan todo el día?

-sip

-ow tómense un descando

-buena idea dan! – exclama Juli

-si vengan con nosotros mañana a nadar!

-ah! Si que divertido

-mi hermano no lo dejaría

-lo convencemos!

-Chirly!

-Mira!

-ok!

-hehe

-otra vez Mira por aquí? –dice Alice entrando

-si problema?

-trabaja – le responde Alice

Mira frunce y se va nuevamente

-ustedes no tienen edad para trabajar

-lo hacemos por gusto

-ok

…

-gracias por tu ayuda – dice Shun

-sip y espero que tengas éxito con tu cita

-tambien lo espero

-ah y puedes pasar algún día por mi negocio que atiendo con mis amigos, como pago – le dice Fabia sonriendo

-lo haré

Shun se va al departamento a buscar dinero para almorzar y al salir se encuentra con una "amiga"

-Sherry?

-eh Shun… eres tu – dice obviamente un poco apenada

-eh…si –responde confuso

-la verdad te vi y quise saludarte –le dice sin verlo siquiera

-no se porque lo harías, sabes que no quiero saber nada de ti

-lo sé, pero podríamos ser amigos –dice esto último mirándolo finalmente pero algo insegura

-cómo puedes decirme eso

-shun yo… ya lo superé, tu aun no?

Shun baja su mirada, recuerda las vacaciones pasadas, él y Sherry juntos como pareja y de un día para otro terminan cruelmente por la mentira de uno de los dos , esa traición por parte de ella

-te lo explique Shun! Lo siento! Y si no quieres creerme pues no importa pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos

-lo pensaré – dice sin animos y con poco convencimiento

-te diré algo, esa chica con la que hablaste es mi compañera de trabajo

-si?

-si ppor eso espero que todos nos llevemos bien, tus amigos y mis amigos – le dice sonriendo

-bien, nos vemos

-si – suspira y se va

…

-"Sherry lo que faltaba para arruinar mis vacaciones" –piensa mientras camina rumbo a la playa – " espero que no"

…

Alice y Chirly atienden a los clientes que cada vez llegaban

-oigan chicas! Les ayudo? –les dice Juli acercándose al verlas tan ocupadas

-si claro! Ven te daré un delantal! – le dice Chirly y Juli exclama feliz

-y con que permiso comenzará a trabajar? –pregunta Keith cruzado de brazos

-por favor?-dice Juli juntando sus manos

-no

- hay Keith! - exclama con fastidio Chirly

-siii vamos! – apoya Juli

-nisiquiera sé tu nombre –dice

-ok, me llamo Juli, 17 años soltera –sonrie a lo ultimo

-que divertida, esta bien –le dice sonriendo

-www! Gracias!

…

En las mesas del frente

-Dan. Y donde está Baron? –pregunta Runo

-ni idea – responde simplemente

-lo buscaré – dice Ace

-yo voy también! – exclama Dan colocándose de pie

-no tarden iremos a almorzar pronto! –les dice Runo y ambos responde

…

Y nuevamente en la playa sin muchos ánimos de trabajar

-no he vendido casi nada – dice triste Mira regresando – "Dan…" –piensa y suspira –"porque pienso en ese chico? De verdad me ha gustado?" – sonríe y se sienta nuevamente en la arena, una niña se acerca

-oye… me das …

-no hay –responde acostándose completamente

-bruja! –exclama la niña y sale corriendo

-ah! que grosera! – se levanta y vuelve a acostarse.(obviamente que había colocado una manta antes)

…

Baron llega a la heladería y se sienta en la mesa de Runo, al tiempo en que Shun llegaba

-y los demás? –pregunta Baron

-Dan y Ace salieron a buscarte

-bueno, me adelante!

-jaja esperemos que vengan –dice Runo

-mejor que nos busquen en el restaurante – dice Shun -chirly! Les dices!

-ok!

Y los tres se van a comer, al restaurante que quedaba al frente cruzando la calle

…

-es Mira… - dice Dan

-dudo que alla vendido algo – dice Ace

-hehe si oye!

Mira abre sus ojos y se sienta – dan… que hacen por aca?

-buscábamos a Baron

-y… ese quien es?

-un amigo!

-oh bueno… - Ace toma la pequeña nevera –no has vendido nada! Incluso unos se están derritiendo

-y el hielo se derritió – dice Dan echando una vista

-hey! Ven eso aca! –se la quita lanzándole una fría mirada

-si las miradas mataran – dice arrogante

-callate!

-eh… no peleen, - dice Dan –te ayudamos a vender

-eh… Gracias Dan – responde amablemente

-que? Yo no! – exclama Ace viendo a Dan

-pues no lo hagas! – le grita Mira

-eso hare! –le responde

-ademas nadie te lo pide! Puedes irte si quieres! – le ataca Mira

-no quiero irme! –responde mas fuerte

-eh… - Dan sonríe nervioso

-haz lo que quieras!

-me quedaré! Y ayudaré!

-eh.. no se griten – dice Dan

-bien! – exclaman orgullosos

-rayos, que actitud la de ustedes! Ni se conocen bien! – dice Dan y rien

-cierto

-ok hagamos ganacias! -exclama

-si!

…

Shun y los demás estaban comiendo

-si tardan – dice Runo

-sabemos que te gusta Dan pero no te preocupes tanto por él – le dice Juli

-callate

-a proposito hoy saldré asi que no se pregunten por mí –dice Shun

-uuh salir y con quien? –pregunta Juli con mirada picara

-con Alice? –pregunta Runo igualmente

-si – responde

-oooohh! – exclaman

-ya dejen de ser así! –exclama

-lo sentimos! – dicen sonriendo

-y… vi a Sherry – dice en otro animo

-que! – exclama Juli dejando de comer

-si, me saludó y dijo que quería que fuéramos amigos

-maldita!

-juli! – le regaña Runo

-ah! Pero me cae mal!

-amigos porque? –pregunta Baron

-no sé, pero iremos mañana a su negocio y creo que es lo mismo que la heladería

-entonces son la competencia!

-si seguramente

…

Y mientras en la playa Dan corría ofreciendo helados mientras Mira se encargaba de recibir el pago de las personas y en cuanto a Ace solo camina tras ellos sin hacer nada

-vamos Ace! Esfuérzate mas! – exclama Dan acercándose a él y dándole un golpe en el hombro

-no veo el motivo para trabajar – responde simplemente

-no te quejes! Nadie te obliga!- exclama Mira yendo tras Dan quien ya había vendido todos los helados – wao! Gracias Dan!

-no hay problema –sonríen ambos, logrando que el peli verde se sintiera algo molesto y a la vez como si no existiese

-, hum… ahora tengo hambre –dice Dan

-bueno… - Mira baja su mirada y se sonroja

-vamos que los demás nos esperan – dice Ace quitándole la mini nevera a Dan y entregándosela a Mira de mala manera

-si, adiós Mira! – y se van los dos rápido

-ah maldición! – murmura - que metido! Yo quería invitarle a comer!

…

-hey Ace, conocí a una chica muy linda hoy

-hum? – levanta una ceja mirándolo – en que momento?

-si hoy creo que también está en esa competencia de heladitos

-ah… cómo es?

-no te diré, no quiero que te la robes

-si claro robar, acaso te pertenece son pareja o algo

-el tiempo lo dirá – responde - pero te diré, tiene unos bellos ojos verdes, cabello azul y su cuerpo ni se diga

Ace solo sonríe interesándole solo una cosa, que a Dan le gustaba otra chica y no era la que a él le gustaba.

…

-Noticias de última hora Alice tendrá una cita con un turista – dice Chirly burlándose mientras las tres almorzaban

-celosa? –dice Alice sonriendo y Chirly la mira serio, luego rien y notan que Mira estaba distraída

-en que piensas Mira? –le pregunta Alice

-hum… - las mira a los dos y mueve su cabeza – en nada

-aww pendeja! Estas enamorada! – exclama Chirly riendo

-qué? Claro que no! – responde sonrojada y sigue comiendo

…

* * *

><p><strong>Si hay reviews me lo meresco -.- <strong>

**TwT**

**gracias y hasta pronto?**


	4. Cuarto Capitulo: piensalo dos veces

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Era de tarde, después de pasar todo el día en la playa los visitantes regresan al hotel muy cansados…<p>

-aah rica camaa! – exclama Dan arrojándose a esta

-que dia… - murmura Ace acostándose y luego Juli se tira a su lado – vete para tu cama – le dice

-eres muy cruel conmigo, ven dame un abrazo –

-aah! Juli me ahorcaas!

-contrólate Juli… hey ya vuelvo – dice Runo saliendo

-a dónde va? –pregunta Dan levantándose

-porque no vas y le preguntas tú mismo – dice Ace – yaa juli! – intenta quitarla de encima

-si yo fuera tú Ace., aprovecharía tu situación – dice Dan

-si? – sonríe y Juli le pega

-ni se te ocurra

-tu eres la que empieza

-dejen las tonterías – murmura Shun entrando más arreglado que el resto

-huyy que va de salida Shun! – exclama Juli

-tiene una cita hoy – dice Baron

-de verdad? – exclama Dan

-si, no tardaré y por favor centrolense – Shun sale

-segunda noche y ya tiene una cita – dice Baron acostándose

-si, tan desgraciado… - murmura Dan y se asoma a la ventana – iré a ver donde anda Runo – sale inmediatamente

-y este Dan? Porque no admite que le gusta Runo – dice Ace

-porque es idiota – dice Juli riendo

-hey! Jugamos algo? – sugiere Baron

-si! Con apuesta!

-trato hecho! – y los tres comienzan a jugar

…

Afuera Runo ve salir a Shun deseándole suerte, y luego va hacía un kiosko donde vendían jugos y otras bebidas

-buenas noches – dice sonriendo al tendero

-que desea?

-eh… que clase de jugos tiene? –pregunta, le responde y ordena uno, gira su cabeza a un lado viendo a cierto chico que había conocido en la playa

-Hola, otra vez nos vemos – le saluda con una sonrisa encantadora y Runo se ruboriza

-como estas? –le pregunta

-muy bien, dime tus amigos y tu han disfrutado de sus vacaciones?

-si muchísimo, sabes gracias a ese folleto hemos podido conocer varios lugares

-gracias, me gustaría invirtarlos… bueno invitarte

-invitarnos a donde? – pregunta Dan colocándose entre ellos y mirando a Klaus con una sonrisa fingida

-eh… yo

-Dan que haces aquí? – le pregunta Runo jalándole de su chaqueta

-yo? Ah…. – intenta pensar en una respuesta

-si no te molesta, estaba hablando con ella que irrespetuoso eres – le dice Klaus quitándolo del medio

-hey! – exclama Dan –cuál es tu problema?

-cual es tú problema… yo solo trato de invitar a salir a esta hermosa chica - dice y Runo se sonroja mirando hacia abajo.

Mientras Dan era abrazado por los celos – invitar? A salir? A ella? Es un chiste… -comienza a decir riendo

Runo lo mira y su expresión e vuelve de molestia y a la vez de tristeza

-solo un ciego la invitaría a salir – dice riendo, Runo muerde su labio inferior mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-aquí tiene señorita – le dice el tendero entregándole el jugo que había pedido

-no lo quiero- dice forzosamente y se va corriendo hacia dentro, Dan la ve y se da cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-eres un idiota o qué? – le dice Klaus

-hum? A que te refieres – pregunta ingenuo

-a una chica no se le dice esa clase de cosas o se burla de ella – le dice y se va

Dan suspira – ah la cagué! – golpea su frente con su mano y camina hacia dentro

…

Alice acababa y estaba esperando a Shun, mientras Mira y Chirly la molestaban

-me traes algo? – dice Chirly

-es un cita! No puedo traer nada! – exclama Alice

-una foto de recuerdo - dice Mira riendo

-si intenta besarte, aprovéchate al máximo – dice Chirly

-si intenta tocarte lo golpeas

-si intenta abusar de ti, lo dejas medio muerto

-hay ya callanse!, cuando ustedes salgan con alguien espero que les pase eso que me están diciendo! – les dice Alice y las dos colocan caras de miedo

-alice nos asustas

-ah… lo siento es que… es estoy nerviosa, yo nunca había tenido una cita

-qué? Nunca?

-no,… bueno no así, es que ese chico…

Ambas sonríen tarareando una canción

-chicaas! – alice se sonroja

- hola… - Shun llega

-hola Shun! – exclama Chirly

-aquí la tienes es toda tuya! – Mira la empuja y ambas se van metiéndose en la heladería

-"las odio, son unas tontas!" – piensa Alice sonriendo

-tus amigas son raras…

-eh… si así es mejor tenerlas – sonríe y ambos parten a su cita.

…

Runo entra acostándose en su cama con la mirada hacía la pared, Juli la ve pero prefiere no preguntarle

-voy ganando – dice Ace

-ya lo veras! – exclama Juli

-ya saben la apuesta…. – dice Baron, estaban jugando parqués

Dan entra mirando hacía la cama de Runo donde estaba y pudo notar su rostro triste – eh… Runo – se acerca

-NO ME DIGAS NADA DAN! NO TE CONOZCO! – Exclama Runo enojada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

A eso los chicos giran a verla

-lo siento runo… yo

-CALLATE!, NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLARME! NO TE CANSAS DE MOLESTARME! – se levanta de la cama y lo empuja metiéndose en el baño

Dan se queda quieta bajando su mirada al suelo y empuña su mano – "lo siento…" – sale pero para ir afuera y se sienta en los kioskos

-y eso que fue? – se pregunta Ace sorprendido

-pelearon al fin –dice baron

-en algún momento iban a estallar – dice Juli

-sigamos jugando

-esperaré que Runo se calme para hablarle – dice Juli suspirando

…

-aah! Como crees que le irá? – pregunta Chirly

-a quien? –pregunta Keith

-a Alice, hoy tiene una cita – responde Mira

-la tiene? Con quien?

-uno de esos turistas tontos – dice Mira

-no son tontos, son lindoos!

-jaja lo que diga chirly, seguro debe estar tras alguno –dice Keith sonriendo

-claro que no! - cruza sus brazos seria

Mira suspira –son unos tontos – vuelve a repetir

-bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana!

-adios! – se despiden

-que tienes Mira? Te noto pensativa

-no tengo nada…

-algo te molesta, que es?

-nada hermano, son tonterías de chicas – responde y se mete en su cuarto –"ya concéntrate! Porque rayos pienso en ese chico!"

…

Shun y Alice caminaban por el muelle, pero ciertos chicos con solo miradas y malos piropos no dejaban a Alice en paz, Shun cansado y algo molesto le toma de la mano acercándola a él

-eh… Shun – se sonroja mirándolo

-a ver si se callan – le dice sonriendo y efectivamente esas frases adulándola terminaron

-si funciona – ríe Alice –adonde iremos?

-vi una feria cerca

-ah! Cierto está por esta semana, pero no había podido ir

-ahora lo harás – y caminan juntos hasta la feria donde habían juegos de apuesta y mecánicos

…

Luego de terminar de jugar y resultar ganadora Juli, Ace y Baron salen a la calle en busca de Dan, Juli se va a la cama de Runo para hablarle y aconsejarle como buena amiga.

-Dan! Hey peleaste con Runo, que le hiciste? –le pregunta Ace

-pues solo quería que ese chico llamado Klaus se alejara pero creo que dije algo malo

-crees? O lo hiciste?

-lo hice

-bueno solo estabas celoso deberías decírselo

-qué? No! No estaba celoso!

-si claro – se miran entre si Ace y Baron

-anda caminemos por allí a ver que encontramos – dice Baron

-lindas mujeres son lo que yo veo – dice Ace mirando a las dos chicas conocidas que se acercaban a saludar

-hola dan! – saluda la peliazul

-hola fabia –

-holaa! – se acerca Ray a Ace –oye te conozco pero no sé tu nombre

-yo tampoco sé el tuyo

-dime tu primero

-no tu primero

Dan, Fabia y Baron les ignoran

-que hacen por aquí? –pregunta fabia

-nos quedamos al frente y salimos un momento

-íbamos a caminar

-que bien, nosotras ibamos al karaoke pueden venir con nosotras te parece Ray?

-si claro!

-ah ya sé tu nombre, Ray

-hey! No es justo

-ya vamos!

…

Alice y Shun se entretenían jugando en los diferentes juegos que habían en la feria, luego van comer algo

-aww me encanta! – exclama Alice comiendo un postre

-hum disfrútalo

-seguro que no quieres? – le pregunta

-no, no tengo hambre

-anda esta rico, señor tráigame otro de estos! – ordena

-Alice…

-yo te lo regalo si?

-pero se supone que yo debería pagar todo

-soy una chica moderna, yo puedo asumir mis gastos también – le dice y ambos sonríen

-está bien "que agradable estaba yendo esta salida con Alice, ella es tan diferente y sencilla… " – piensa Shun mirándola – alice…

-hum? – lo mira y se ruboriza

-tienes… - toma una servilleta limpiando su mejilla

-ah, qué pena… - se sonroja – gracias

…

En el karaoke, Dan parecía haber olvidado su discusión con Runo, estaba cantando con Fabia mientras Baron con otra persona les hacía competencia.

-no cantaré! – exclama Ace cruzando sus brazos y sentándose

-andaaa! – Ray le obligaba a levantarse e intentaba separar sus brazos – entonces para que vinimos al karaoke!

-yo no tenía planes de venir – responde simplemente

-ok, bueno gracias otra vez por ayudarme con mi venta – le dice sentándose y sonriendo

-ah… la venta… helado – y recuerda que lo había botado – ah si, de nada – responde fingiendo una sonrisa

-entonces vendrán tu y tus amigos mañana a nuestra heladería? –

-hum, supongo

-aaww! Eres un encanto! – pellizca su mejilla sonriendo

-"es peor que Juli" –piensa Ace mirándola

…

-gracias por todo Shun

-aun no hemos terminado – sostiene su mano

-hum? Adonde vamos? –caminan y aparece alguien interrumpiendo su camino

-hola… - saluda la rubia mirándolos a ambos y en especial a Alice - Shun…

-ah hola sherry! -le saluda Alice amable

-si hola… y ustedes

-estamos en un cita no hay tiempo para hablar – dice Shun rápidamente

-eh Shun… - Alice lo mira – "parece que la conoce, pero porque su actitud cambió de pronto"

-ah que pena por interrumpir – les dice Sherry con una mirada sarcástica – suerte! – y se va un poco molesta

-la conocías? –le pregunta Alice

-eh… si ella es bueno era mi novia

-lo era? "ellos dos fueron pareja, oh maldición Sherry me va a odiar aunque no somos amigas pero somos competencia y no tengo nada en contra de ella ni ella de mí, pero ahora… creo que será diferente."

-Alice

-ah… si y cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos? "nooo porque le preguntoo!"

-un año – comienza a caminar esta vez sin agarrarle de la mano

-"un año! Mucho tiempo entonces tal vez aun sienta algo por ella, no… mejor le pregunto" – Alice se acerca

-y hace cuánto terminaron?

-hace 3 meses

Y Alice se sorprendía más por sus respuestas – aun sientes algo por ella?

-alice… no quiero hablar de eso!,

-pero…

-no! - la mira con una expresión muy seria – no quiero de esa relación pasada

-pero Shun, yo quisiera saber, quiero conocer más de ti de – dice ruborizándose

-entonces no me preguntes sobre ella, ya que nunca fue parte de mi vida

-lo fue por un año, porque una relación tan larga termino

-basta! Te llevaré a tu casa

-creí que iríamos a otro lado

-ya no… - responde con calma

-"creo que no debí insistir, pero él tampoco debía reaccionar así, supongo que si no quiere hablarme de eso es porque fue un mal momento en su vida…" – suspira y se va con él, durante el camino iban en silencio y no precisamente muy felices.

…

Juli se asoma por la ventana – estos chicos adonde fueron? Son las 10… ya casi no hay gente

-no me importa, vete a dormir – le dice Runo que estaba arropada en su cama

-sí,… - espera y momento hasta que los ve – ah ya vinieron y con… "quiénes son?"

-fue divertido, que duerman bien – les dice Fabia

-si ustedes también – responde Dan sonriéndole

-vienen mañana a nuestro trabajo si? – dice Ray

-claro que iremos! Verdad Baron, Ace?

-yo no puedo – responde Baron

-eh?

-yo iré – responde Ace

-ok Ace y yo iremos, y Baron como que no puedes?

-asuntos personales, buenas noches – dice y entra

-buenas noches Dan – le dice sonriendo la peli azul y se acerca para abrazarle

-ah,"sii? Con que no permitir que Runo vea a otro chico y él puede andar con otras chicas!" –piensa molesta Juli, pensó en decirle a Runo pero no quería molestarla con algo así, además estaba dormida.

-"y esa chicaaa!" – se asoma más viendo a Ray

Ace y Dan entran, Baron estaba dormido ya al igual que Runo y Juli…

-hola Juli aun despierta? – le dice Ace pero ella no responde

-qué te pasa, no me digas que nos estabas esperando – dice Dan riendo y de la misma forma Juli no les responde solo frunce el ceño y se acuesta en su cama para dormir.

…

-buenas noches… - se despide Shun

-gracias y buenas noches – responde Alice, lo mira y baja su mirada – lo siento

-no, tranquila si fuese al revés yo también estuviera preguntándote – le dice Shun sonriendo

Alice sonríe –"fius creí que estaba enojado" si te molesta, está bien no te preguntaré pero en algún momento me gustaría que tú mismo me dijeras

-sí, algún día – la mira y se acerca a ella dándole un beso en mejilla

-adiós – sonríe y suspira –"aaww me gustaa!, _ espero que podamos ser más que amigos, si se puede!" – entra a su casa feliz

…

* * *

><p><strong>Si hay reviews me lo meresco -.- <strong>

**TwT**

**gracias y hasta pronto?**


	5. Quinto Capitulo: Admitirlo

**soy caso perdido xD ya ni actualizo fics debería abandonarlos (creo que ya lo hice xD) en fin pude pasar el capitulo de esta que aun sobrevive a mi falta de inspiracion  
><strong>

**^^ si no comentan, me lo merezco por incumplida! TwT  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día y casi nadie estaba de ánimos al despertar<p>

Runo fue la primera en levantarse, tomó un baño y luego salió para ir a la playa antes de que los demás despertaran

-"no puedo creer que esto me duele tanto, ya olvídalo Dan no volverá a ser el mismo de antes" – piensa y se sienta en la arena recogiendo sus piernas – con que solo te acordaras bastaría – murmura y suspira

Shun despierta y se asoma a la ventana muy pensativo, al igual que Dan también se acerca pero a la otra ventana.

-aam buenos días! – exclama Baron, al tiempo en que Juli y Ace despertaban

-buenos días – responde Ace saliendo de su cama –ustedes que hacen? Pretenden tirarse por la ventana

Shun se da vuelta – apuren para ir a desayunar –les dice tomando su toalla y metiéndose al baño

-porque siempre se roba el baño de primero! – exclama Baron – oye Dan! Vallamos a tomar un té

-no quiero… - responde

-que depresivo – dice Ace – hey juli donde está Runo?

-no lo sé! – responde girando sus ojos -mas bien! Ustedes tienen la culpa! Tú Dan!

-yo? Porque me metes en esto?

-yo mejor me voy – dice Ace- vamos Baron yo tomaré té

-tu a dónde vas! – exclama Juli

-que? Pero yo que hice?!

-hay vamos no griten a estas horas de la mañana – dice Baron tratando de aliviar la situación

-tu cállate! – le grita Juli

-que te pasa Juli! Anoche estabas tranquila y hoy quieres matarnos – dice Ace

-Juli no seas metiche!, si runo y yo discutimos eso no debería importarte! –

-claro que me importa! Es mi amiga!

-callense ya! – exclama Shun desde el baño – discuten en otro momento!

Se quedan callados , Juli mira a Dan y toma su toalla para irse al baño – idiotas – murmura antes de entrar

-que le pasa? – pregunta Baron inocente

-seguro está en su periodo – dice Dan en voz baja y ríen

…

-Holaaaa! – exclaman Alice y Chirly saludando a Mira que les abría la puerta

-y ustedes porque están tan felices? – pregunta

-hay que estar feliz omee! No como tú – le dice Chirly entrando

-si como sea – responde – y tú Alice? Ah me imagino que todo fue bien en tu cita

-si! – entra y se sienta – y tu hermano? Por qué no han abierto?

-porque… aún está dormido - responde

-todavía?! – exclaman sorprendidas

-si… bueno estuvo hablando por teléfono hasta la mañana

-tan tarde? Ah tiene novia verdad?! –

-no lo sé, y si la tiene no quiero conocerla – responde – vamos debemos abrir nosotras

…

Runo regresa y ya estaban listos – a desayunar? – pregunta con una sonrisa

-si ya vamos

-yo no iré – dice Dan saliendo de primero

-bueno muchísimo mejor, vámonos - dice Shun y salen a la calle en busca de un restaurante para desayunar

-hoy quiero ir a ayudarles a Alice y Keith – dice Juli sonriendo

-jaja seguro solo lo haces para ver a ese chico

-claro que no, me gusta pero no es mi tipo – responde

-ninguno es tu tipo Juli – le dice Shun

-ah cállate!, aah… y apropositoo…. – comienza a decir y todos se acercan a Shun mirándolo

-que? Porque me miran?

-ejem… y su cita como estuvo? – pregunta Baron intelectualmente como s i fuera un entrevistador

-se le ha declarado a la chica? – dice Runo también de la misma forma

-dígame, tiene planes para el futuro con ella? – pregunta Ace, todos fingiendo que sostenían un micrófono

-ya dejen las tonteriaas! – exclama Shun serio

-contigo no se puede jugar? – dice Juli

-siempre me molestan a mí si no se han dado cuenta – dice Shun

-ciertoo….! – exclaman todos sonriendo y Shun resopla

-les comentaré cuando lleguemos a desayunar

-eeh! – comienzan a saltar alrededor de él como si fuesen niñitos

-qué clase de amigos tengo? – dice para si mismo dando un gran suspiro

…

-"no me importa si comienzan a dejar de hablarme, aunque lo que le dije a Runo no fue muy amable es su culpa por caer con ese tipo!, y noo no estoy celoso! O tal vez si…"

Dan iba camino a la heladería donde trabajaba Fabia como le había prometido ir

-ah… es ese chico – dice Ray a Fabia mientras le veian de lejos

-si vino, me alegro

-te gusta verdad?

-eh… - se sonroja – claro que no, solo quiero conocerlo y tal vez podamos ser amigos

-si como no, y Sherry aun no llega?

-dije que no tenía ganas de trabajar hoy

-Hola fabia! Ray! – les saluda Dan

-hola! – responden ambas

…

Runo y Juli fueron a desayunar a otro lado, mientras los otros tres se quedaron en otro lugar

-dinos Shun como te fue?!

-bien… no les diré mas

-somos tus amigos! Cuenta! – exclama Baron

-fuimos a la feria, nos divertimos, comimos algo, todo estaba bien hasta que apareció sherry saludando y luego la lleve a su casa, es todo – dice rápidamente

-que poco detallista eres – le dice Ace

-otra vez Sherry? –pregunta Baron

-sí, parece que se molestó cuando me vio con Alice, su competencia de trabajo

-yo creo Shun que ella aun no te supera, deberías tener cuidado mujer celosa es cosa peligrosa – le dice Ace

-si Sherry era muy celosa

-por eso te dije que peligrosa

Shun sonríe aunque estaba poco seguro

…

-No Juli no me hables de Dan – le dice Runo

-está bien…

-buenos días – les saluda y ambas giran a ver de quien se trataba

-ah Klaus, Hola – le saluda Runo sonriendo un poco apenada – disculpa lo de anoche

-tu no deberías disculparte

-ah… ella es Juli mi amiga

-mucho gusto Juli, eh puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-claro – responden ambas

-siempre andas por todas partes?

-como te dije estoy a cargo de muchos negocios y paso a ver si todo anda bien

-ah! Todos son tuyos? –pregunta Juli sorprendida

-no, son de mi familia tenemos por todas partes y yo estoy a cargo de la playa

-ya veo…

…

Alice y Chirly se encargaban de sacar las mesas y sillas, mientras Mira ordenaba adentro los vasos, cucharas y otros elementos

-como te fue Alice?

-eh muy bien, es muy amable pero nos encontramos con su ex

-aaah?!

-si, es Sherry

-que! Ah! Sherry! Ellaaa! Ashh la odio!

-cuando lo supe me dio intriga pero al parecer Shun no quiere saber nada, creo que fue una mala relación

-hum el mundo es tan pequeño…

-Buenos días Mira – le saluda su hermano

-al fin despiertas, con quien hablabas anoche

-y acaso deberías saberlo?

-por supuesto – sonríe cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo desafiante

-después lo sabrás….. – sale para saludar y ayudar a Alice y a Chirly con las sillas

-"aah tengo la sospecha de saber con quién hablaba" – suspira mirando a lo lejos –"espero ver a Dan hoy, no puede ser que me guste"

…

-Ya dejen de preguntarme tanto! Y que hay de ustedes? –les dice Shun y ambos se miran

-yo nada, sabes que no soy bueno con el romance – responde Baron indiferente

-hum y Ace?

-yo que?! – se exalta mirándolos

-anoche no se separó de esa linda rubia –dice Baron

-que dices! Solo es mi amiga - responde

-y ya son amigos – rie Shun y Baron

-ella no me gusta

-siclarooo –dicen ambos sonriendo – a él le gusta la chica peli café que trabaja con Alice

-tampoco, es solo mi amiga

-aamm y con cuantas piensas salir? –le pregunta Shun de broma

-y déjenme en paz!

-no es enserio quién? –vuelve a preguntar más en serio

-ah! Ya se quién es, es la peli naranja de cabello corto –dice Baron

-ehm

-lo es mira cómo se puso – dice Shun sonriendo

-si joden! – Ace se levanta yéndose

-se molestaría? –pregunta Baron

-que importa

-"Como me va a gustar si a ella ni siquiera le caigo bien, además es odiosa pero… lo intentaré"

…

* * *

><p><strong>ah! las sugerencias de parejas, me encantaría escribir pero no tengo animos, ni inspiración -.- <strong>

**lo sientooo TwT  
><strong>

**gracias y hasta pronto?**


	6. Sexto capitulo: No juegues

**oki la inspiración regreso solo con este fic u_u  
><strong>

**mi mision debo terminarlo! xD**

**^^ si no comentan, me lo merezco por incumplida! TwT  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Runo y Juli estaban gustosas de hablar con Klaus pues era un chico sencillo y con el que se podría charlar de cualquier cosa, además era muy amable y observador.<p>

Les invitó a caminar por el muelle mostrándole los diferentes negocios que supervisaba

-ustedes saben del concurso cierto? –les pregunta Klaus mientras iban caminando

-por supuesto! Nosotras conocemos a las chicas que están compitiendo –dice Juli

-pero aun no conocemos a sus adversarias – dice Runo

-creen que este concurso es solo por quien gane mas venta de helados? – les pregunta Klaus mirándolas y ellas se observan afirmando

-ja, les daré detalles mas adelante y hasta ustedes pueden participar

-de verdad! – exclaman entusiasmadas

-por supuesto –les dice sonriente – ahora vallamos a conocer las adversarias

No muy lejos de allí Dan estaba ayudando a Fabia a sacar las sillas

-eres muy colaborador dan, gracias – le dice Fabia guardando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-es un gusto ayudarlas –dice mirándola y se acerca un poco a ella, Fabia se sonroja un poco

En ese momento llega Klaus – hola fabia! Que tal?

-ah! Klaus hola!

Dan lo mira con rabia y se da cuenta que Runo y juli estaban justo detrás de él, por lo que les da la espalda y sigue ordenando las sillas

-"porque está con él!, es mas porque esta aquí!" –piensa tratando de ignorarles

Runo lo mira y frunce por lo bajo –"porque esta aquí? Y además esa chica seguramente de ella quería hablarme Juli, pero eso que me importa!..."

-Que haces por aquí Klaus? –le pregunta Fabia

-vine con estas hermosas chicas, les estaba enseñando los sitios que administro y pues ellas quería saber mas del concurso

-oh! Ya veo! – se acerca rápidamente a ambas –mucho gusto soy Fabia

-eh? Si mucho gusto yo soy Juli – le dice sin interés

-yo soy runo –

-no les gustaría ayudarme? Entre mas personas halla podemos ganar –les dice

-no gracias – dice Juli firmemente y la miran –nosotras estamos con el grupo de Alice

-ah! Ya veo ellas se nos adelantaron –le responde Fabia sonriendo –entonces ya sabran que deben conseguir pareja para el baile

-baile! – exclaman ambas sorprendidas

-eh? No lo sabían

-precisamente por eso las traje para que les hablaras del concurso ya que tu eres la que impulsó la idea

-hum está bien, vengan les hablaré! – se sientan en una de las mesas

-a propósito de esto, dan que haces aquí? –pregunta Juli finalmente

-te importa?, la estoy ayudando

-ah, decidiste cambiar de equipo – dice Runo evitando su mirada

-si no veo cual sería el problema – dice y se aleja, runo suspira pesadamente y Fabia lo nota de inmediato

-"se conocen, pero porque siento que algo pasa entre ellos? Acaso son pareja y están discutiendo?..."

Fabia comienza a hablarles sobre el concurso y dado que ella era muy amable, las chicas le tomaron cariño por el momento.

…

Alice y Mira estaban muy ocupadas atendiendo a sus clientes que esta vez parecían llegar más y más, Chirly ya se había ido para cumplir su turno de vender los helados mientras caminaba por la playa.

-Alice porque rayos hoy hay tantos clientes!

-no lo sé, pero necesitamos a las chicas

-me pregunto porque aún no llegan – dice Mira fingiendo que le importaba, ya que solo quería ver al peli café.

Keith llega con unas cajas de helado – para surtir ya que veo que hoy será un venta exitosa

-si, si seguimos asi podemos ganar! – exclama Alice

-claro, y respecto a eso… Mira participaras?

-eh?, ya dije que no! – exclama

-debes hacerlo… y mas te vale que vallas decidiendo con quien ir

-ya te dije que no…

-ve Mira! La vez pasada tampoco concursaste y prometiste que esta vez lo harías –dice Alice

-tienes razón si no participas no te daré paga – dice Keith y se va

-hum… está bien – responde –"vamos si me gustaría participar esta vez, solo lo digo porque me gustaría ir con Dan" – sonríe un poco

-mira… y esa sonrisa? –le pregunta Alice mirándola y esta se sonroja

-que!? No, no estoy pensando nada

-hay si te delatas –rie un poco – te gusta alguien verdad?

-que? Claro que no! Quien podría gustarmee! – sale afuera para ir a recoger la basura

…

Por la playa caminando y cantando desafinadamente -nanana no borres esa sonrisa te quiero asi como eres…. –

-si cantaras mejor sería perfecta – escucha Chirly decir y se da vuelta

-ah! – se avergüenza y rie –eres tú ace y que te pasa! Yo canto hermoso!

-si claro

-eh? Y los demás?

-no lo sé, supongo que por hay, fue tu turno de caminar?

-si!ya vendí muchos, bueno no mas que Alice pero si mas que Mira –rie

-hum ya veo, y… -mira a un lado y Chirly sonríe

-que?

-nada, te acompaño?

-claro! "idiota" –piensa riendo

…

Runo y Juli después de que Fabia les hablara del concurso, siguieron caminando con Klaus por el muelle hasta terminar en la playa

-nosotras nos vamos

-si no hemos ido a ver cómo están Alice y las chicas

-esta bien, nos vemos ah! Y les dejo esto –les entrega una tarjeta

-voleibol de playa?! Oh! Genial!

-gracias Klaus!

…

-Hola queremos el especial! –les dice Baron a Alice y Mira

-oh hola! –le saluda Alice

-dejate de bromas, como están ustedes? –dice Shun y sonríe en especial a Alice

-estamos bien, que bueno que están aquí

-hace un momento este lugar estaba lleno –dice Mira

-de casualidad no han venido el resto por aquí? –pregunta Shun

-no y porque no han llegado? –dice Alice

-a decir verdad… hubo una división y soy el único que no sabe porque –le responde Shun

-eso es porque estabas con Alice –dice Baron y ambos se ruborizan

-haha a que te con división? –pregunta mira curiosa

-bueno pues las chicas no les hablan a Dan ni a Ace

-de verdad?! Oh valla eso es tan mal – dice Alice

-yo pienso que son estupideces, ellos se pelean a menudo ya deberían aclarar que se quieren, son tan inmaduros yo jamas negaría lo que siento –dice y lo miran sonriendo en especial Alice que parecía sentirse alagada de sus palabras

Shun se da cuenta y se ruboriza –es…es verdad –dice y rien, pero Mira sale afuera sentándose en una de las mesas

-"que se quieren? A que se refiere? Acaso dan tiene algo con alguna de ellas? Y si es así? quien con quien? Espera… deja las tonterías Mira!" –piensa y suspira

…

Por la playa

-buu! Se terminaron, debo ir por mas –dice Chirly viendo la mininevera

-entonces vamos

-alardearé ante Mira

-seguro se enojará?

-no, bueno si…. Pero me gusta molestarla

-es de las chicas que se molestan con facilidad

-si! –exclama Chirly caminando más rápido y Ace se da cuenta –y… a ti te gusta –dice riendo

-que? Claro que no – ace se acerca

-y se lo voy a decir! –dice y comienza a correr

-que! No! –exclama y va tras ella

…

-Hola! –llegan Runo y Juli

-chicas hola! –les saluda Alice muy feliz

Mira las ve y frunce por lo bajo –"ya sácate esa idea de la cabeza, ellas no son tan lindas como yo" - eh? Pero que estoy pensando

-Miraaaaa! – grita Chirly llegando corriendo

-ah rayos – suspira mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento, a los pocos segundos llega Ace cansado

-sea lo que sea es mentira! –exclama

-eh? – Mira los ve a ambos sin entender

-ah! Entonces es mentira que no te gustan los hombres

-exacto! – afirma y se da cuenta –que! Eso no es cierto! Tú!

Mira rie junto a Chirly y Ace la ve serio

-te engaño Chirly, clásico de ella – dice Mira

-hum…

-haha Mira siempre cae es tan idiota –dice Chirly

-que dijiste? –le lanza una fría mirada

-nada nada! – mueve sus manos y se va a saludar al resto

-ah me hizo correr hasta aquí – Ace se sienta estirando sus brazos

-hmp –Mira se sonroja un poco y mueve su cabeza hacia otro lado –"rayos, que fue esto?" –piensa

-Ace ven aquí! – le llama Chirly y va hacia allá

-"cielos, esto de no entenderme ni a misma" –piensa Mira suspirando y nota algo.

-hola juli ya no estas molesta conmigo? –le pregunta acercándose

-hump tu qué crees? –lo empuja un poco y se aleja de él

-no te entiendo

-"entonces ellos no están tratándose bien? Lo que quiere decir que Runo no le habla a Dan y… serán pareja esos cuatro?" –observa a Juli y a Runo –"esto no debería importarme, aun así debería preguntarle a ese chico"

…

Dan estaba con sus nuevas amigas ayudándoles con la heladería

-eres bueno atendiendo a los clientes dan – le dice Fabia mirándole

-me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas – le responde

-a propósito de que nos estes ayudando, a diferencia de los que de verdad deberían estar aquí –dice un poco molesta

-quienes?

-pues Sherry, Ryuu y el hermano de Sherry, se supone que somos un equipo y ni siquiera se digna a aparecer

-humm… ya veo pero al menos yo estoy aquí

-si y gracias, ah! Y te quería preguntar sobre las chicas que vinieron con Klaus, las conocías no?

-si… - responde de forma indiferente –son amigas de la infancia pero en estos momentos no estamos llevándonos muy bien

-eso es triste

-eso no importa –

-ok… "debo evadir el tema" –piensa Fabia y sonríe un poco – Dan hoy tenemos la primera actividad competitiva contra el otro equipo, nos ayudas?

-eh… claro y que es?

-voleibol de playa! – exclama –si ganamos nos dan puntos extras!

-lo hare! Aunque no soy muy bueno – dice y ambos ríen

* * *

><p><strong>si lo sé TwT... muy corto? xD<strong>

**Nos leemos (u_u)/**


	7. Competencia de Voleibol I

**^^ si no comentan, me lo merezco por incumplida! TwT  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Keith llega y llama a las chicas para hablarles<p>

-de que se trata Keith? –pregunta Alice

-Mira, Chirly, Alice hoy se realizará la primera competencia contra el otro equipo

-y que es esta vez? –pregunta Chirly emocionándose poco a poco

-voleibol de playa, quien gane recibe puntos extras

-excelente! – exclaman Alice y Chirly ambas emocionadas

-no jugaré – dice Mira indiferente y con cara de pereza

-tú como siempre en contra! Claro que jugaras! Y además busquen dos personas más que les ayuden

-esta bien! – dicen a excepción de Mira

Alice se acerca a la mesa donde estaban Shun, Juli y Runo y les dice, mientras Chirly va con baron y Ace intentando convencerlos.

Mira suspira y entra a la heladería para comer algo aunque lucia muy desanimada –"no creo que venga hoy, pero me gustaría verlo"

-miraaa que piensas! – exclama Chirly entrando junto con Ace

-los clientes no entra sal! – dice Mira señalándolo

-ahora soy parte del equipo, trátame bien – le responde desafiante y Chirly rie

-ven ace –le llama Chirly entrando a la casa

-que! Adonde crees que vas! – Mira les detiene impidiendo que entraran

-eh?... –chirly la mira raro y Ace sonrie

- solo vamos a jugar un rato – le responde Ace apartándola con una mano y abraza a Chirly un poco

-eh! Haha que dices! – lo empuja - Solo vamos a buscar las cajas de helado que nos dijo Keith

-ya vamos –dice riendo y entran a buscar las cajas, Mira suspira y siente que sus mejillas comienzan a arder

-"ah! Pero que fue lo que hice!," –mueve su cabeza y se sienta –"acaso sentí celos? Pero que rayooos! Ya ni misma me entiendo" –piensa y sigue comiendo su helado.

…

-Shun de verdad no jugaras? –le pregunta Alice con cara de decepción

-no… -responde y le sonríe mirándola curiosamente y alice se sonroja

-hay Shun! Mira como pones a Alice! – exclama Juli riendo

-Hay Juli! mira como los avergüenzas! – exclama Runo

Y comienzan a reir

Ace y Chirly regresan con las cajas

-aah bien mira me ayudas a guardarlas

-hmp claro – dice y de pronto Chirly se da la espalda –que te pasa?

-eh…eh nada solo eh ya regreso! – se mete rápidamente

-que fue eso? –pregunta Ace y Mira observa hacia afuera, sonríe y saluda al chico que venía muy alegre

-Hola Mira! – saluda animosamente

-hola Ryuu – responde de la misma forma ya que ryuu era una persona muy pacífica, alegre y amable con todos

-valla a él lo tratas bien, en comparación con los demás – dice Ace y mira le lanza una mirada

-él es Ryuu, es nuestra competencia, el es muy diferente a los demás no un idiota como muchos en esta playa!

-eh.. si ya entendí, mucho gusto me llamo Ace –se presenta y Ryuu también le responde

-ehm… pasaba por aquí y quería preguntar si jugaran hoy..eh bueno.

-claro, excepto yo… y si preguntas por Chirly se fue a esconder –responde como si nada y Chirly la escucha maldiciéndola mentalmente

-eh… -rie un poco – entiendo, bueno nos vemos mas tarde! –se va a saludar al resto

-ah… por eso… -murmura Ace

-ya se fue Chirly, sal

-te voy a matar! Ahora de castigo tú guarda el helado sola! – se vuelve a meter

-¬¬, maldita… -murmura

-yo te ayudo – dice Ace quitando las cintas que tenía la caja y sacando los vasos de helado

-"será mejor preguntarle…" oye, es cierto que bueno… juli y runo no les hablan a bueno a ti y a dan? –pregunta Mira un poco insegura y sin verlo

-hum… pues si, pero no sé porque juli no me habla, yo realmente no hice nada

-ah… runo y dan tienen algo verdad? –pregunta resignada

-que?, ah claro que no, bueno es lógico que se gustan pero no lo admiten – responde y observa el rostro de mira que lucía muy triste –ja, si pensabas que le podrías gustar a Dan estas equivocada, no creo que las de tu clase les guste mucho

Mira frunce y lo observa fríamente –que dices!, yo no pensaba eso, y además como que, clase de chica! Cual es esa clase! – le grita

-eh… era broma… -responde –pero jamas se fijaría en ti –dice y rie

-fuera de aquí! – dice muy seria

-hey, no te lo tomes tan enserio

-no me gustan las bromas! No me gusta lo que estás diciendo! Y si crees que no me doy cuenta! Pues no! Lo sientooo! Tu no me caes bien! No me gustas! Y puedes largarte! –le grita mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cosa que atemorizó a Ace por lo que no dijo nada y salió de allí, yéndose casi enojado.

Juli, runo, alice, Shun y baron se metieron en la escena mirando y escuchando muy sorprendidos

-eh… que pasaría allí? –pregunta Runo

-seguro Ace hizo enojarla –responde Shun

-o Mira está enojada nuevamente y se desahoga con cualquiera –dice Alice

-en serio ella es así? –pregunta Juli

-no, no todo el tiempo, es que últimamente no se ha llevado bien con su hermano, no le gusta trabajar, la verdad no sé lo que ella quiere realmente.

…

-bien, que cruel creo que me quedó claro… - murmura Ace mientras caminaba por la playa tratando de no pensar mucho

-hey! Acee! – le llama Ray mientras se acercaba a él y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

…

Había llegado la tarde y ahora la gran mayoría de los visitantes de la playa fueron a ver la competencia de voleibol que se llevaría a cabo.

Chirly, Mira, Juli y Baron fueron los primeros en llegar ya que ellos eran los que iban a jugar primeramente, se encontraron con Klaus que estaba organizando a las personas que iban llegando.

-Klaus hola – saluda Juli, tenía una libra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rosa y un top de color blanco, con una gorra del mismo color

-ah, qué bueno que vinieron están listos? –les pregunta Klaus

-si, algo así –responde Baron, que tenía una camisilla blanca y una pantaloneta playera color morado

-y el otro equipo? –pregunta Chirly usando una licra negra por encima de las rodillas sin manga, blusa larga color roja y una balaca del mismo color

-ya vienen, al parecer estaban descompletas

-descompletas? Si tienen más gente que nosotras – dice Mira, quien tenía una blusa sin mangas color verde claro y una licra negra más corta, también tenía una gorra de color blanco

-pues me dijeron que sherry no jugaría y Ryuu no les ha confirmado

-se equipo está acabado – dice Juli riendo

-bien calienten para el juego – les dice Klaus

Alice, Shun, Keith y Runo llegaban con una caja de helados y empezaron a vender para promocionar y que la gente apoyara a su equipo.

-hey Juli! –se acerca Chirly – se supone que Ace iba a jugar pero dónde está?

-eh… que no sabes, Mira lo echó

-que?, hum… esa niña grosera –murmura y se acerca a ella -Mira! Porque rayos sacaste a ace!

-e.. no lo saqué, simplemente le grité porque era muy molesto

-hum, tu puedes gritarme, o gritarla a tu hermano o a Alice y sabemos que es porque eres así, pero agente que no te conoces no deberías tratarlas así

-ya olvidemos eso, no se lo tomará en enserio – responde y lanza el balón al otro lado donde estaba Baron, su mirada se fija en las personas que llegaban

-ya viene el otro equipo y… - dice Juli dándose cuenta de que Dan estaba con ellas y también estaba Ace cosa que le molestó

-ah… porque ellos dos están con nuestra competencia? –pregunta Chirly igual de sorprendida y algo molesta

-hum… - Mira frunce el ceño y desvía su mirada a otro lado –"como pudieron irse con nuestra competencia!, esos dos! Aah! Bueno yo fui culpable de que Ace se fuera…. eh pero que importa, no me interesa"

Runo se da cuenta también al escuchar la risa de Dan y levanta su mirada –"hum, debí imaginar que jugaría en ese equipo, bueno… al parecer le gusta esa chica" –piensa un poco triste y se va a reunir con Alice ya que el partido estaba por comenzar.

-Klaus! Llegamos! – exclama Fabia acercándose

-hola y ellos dos?

-bueno ellos jugaran los primeros tiempo, Ryuu fue a la estación a buscar a Hydron que acaba de llegar

-ah ya veo, bueno calienten mientras las personas se organizan y no van a vender?

-lamentablemente no –responde

Dan y Ace evitaban ver a sus otros amigos ya que las miradas que tenían Juli y Chirly eran atemorizantes

-ace, creo que alguien nos va a matar –dice Dan riendo un poco

-a mi dos –sonríe y de pronto ve a Mira que le lanza una mirada muy fria–eh… creo que tres…

-la verdad Ace me gustaría hablarle a Runo pero… no sé qué me pasa, siempre que estoy cerca de ella mis pensamientos no se conectan con mis acciones

-ah… porque simplemente no le dices que te gusta y ya…

-eh… no..no me gusta – responde ocultándolo obviamente

-Mira, Chirly! – es saluda Ray pasándose al otro lado de la playa

-Hola Ray! – le saluda Chirly

Ray sonrie y golpea del hombro a Mira – se dice HOLA! – le dice

-hum no me toques… - responde mirándola muy serio

-eh... No es momento de pelear – dice Chirly

-te aplastaré en el partido, ya verás! – le dice Ray desafiante

-no si yo primero te aplasto! –le responde Mira y de ambas sale un aura de rivalidad, que casi todo el mundo podía notar

-Atención! – exclama Klaus llamando la atención de todos para anunciar el inicio del partido de Voleibol

-Gracias por venir, esta será la primera competencia entre nuestros dos negocios de helados más populares de este sector de la playa, juego de 5 rounds pueden cambiar de jugares pero solo al finalizar un round, ya comenzamos las apuestas así que todos deséenle suerte a sus equipos favoritos…

Mira y Baron se colocan al frente, Juli y Chirly atrás, del otro lado Dan y Ray adelante, Fabia detrás y Ace iba a hacer el primer saque.

Las miradas de la rubia y la peli naranja eran realmente atemorizantes y todos las veían

-eh… Mira ya concéntrate – le dice Juli

-Ray! Deja de hacer eso! – le dice Fabia y comienzan a jugar

-hum estos dos porque están allá?, -pregunta Shun

-pues por simple orgullo – responde Runo

-hum valla el sol ya está pegando fuerte – dice Alice – ya regreso buscaré una carpa

-te acompaño – dicen Shun y Keith al mismo tiempo y se miran, Alice ríe un poco apenada y Runo sonríe

-ve Shun… - dice Keith sin problema y Shun sin decir nada se coloca de pie y va con Alice

-adonde buscarás la carpa?

-iremos primero a la heladería y si no la traje pues tendré que ir a mi casa

-ya veo, eh ese momento fue extraño no lo crees?

-ah, haha bueno es que Keith siempre ha sido amable conmigo

-hum a que te refieres?

-es… bueno… olvídalo

-porque debería olvidarlo? ya me dio curiosidad

-no es nada importante, simplemente me ayudo cuando llegué aquí y me dio este trabajo

-ah… entiendo – responde no muy seguro y Alice se da cuenta

-"en cualquier caso en algún momento deberé decirle la verdad"

* * *

><p><strong>debo terminar este fic para poder seguir con el otro :mi inspiración está fallando: xD<strong>

**Nos leemos (u_u)/**


	8. Competencia de Voleibol II

**^^ si no comentan, me lo merezco por incumplida! TwT  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen, si así fuese Dan ya hubiera dejado de ser el protagonista hace tiempooo**

**Dan: Y.Y**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Mientras en el juego de voleibol por el momento el equipo de Fabia iba ganando con 4 puntos adelante, tomaron un descanso de un minuto<p>

-aam estoy cansada, Runo entras en el segundo round – le dice Juli

-eh… claro –

-Ace! Ven aquí! – se acerca Chirly y le pega en el hombro –que haces acá?

-pues tu amiga me dijo que me fuera

-hay no te tomes en serio lo que diga

-soy muy sensible –dice sonriendo

-ah haha si pero espero que no halla rencor vale?

-no lo hay pero ahora quiero ganar

-hum… ta bien! Ya veraas!

Fabia se acerca a Dan dándole una toalla para que se secara el sudor de su frente

-gracias fabia, prometo darte este triunfo

-ah.. haha te estaría muy agradecida – le dice y le da un beso en la mejilla

Runo se da cuenta y baja su mirada, siente que alguien se sienta a su lado

-runo, jugaras? –le pregunta Klaus y ella levanta su mirada viéndolo, sonríe y se ruboriza

-si, en el segundo

-estoy seguro que ganarán si entras a jugar – le dice

-ah… no no lo creo, soy pésima jugando – dice sonrojada

Klaus sonríe y acaricia su cabello haciendo que se sonrojara aún más y Dan que estaba muy pendiente se coloca celoso.

-ya sigamos con el juego! –exclama Dan y Klaus se coloca de pie anunciando el fin del descanso

…

Shun y Alice iban caminando hacia la casa de Alice y ya casi estaban llegando

-hum no hay nadie en casa – dice Alice y saca de su bolsillo las llaves

-vives con tus padres?

-no solo con mi abuelo pero el tiene un trabajo muy activo - abre la puerta – siéntate Shun, quieres algo?

-no nada

-está bien iré a buscar la carpa – Alice va a su cuarto

Shun comienza a mirar unas fotografías que estaban en un estante –"hum, estos deben ser sus padres, ah! Alice de pequeña pero que tierna…." Sigue mirando y llega a una que le llama la atención

Era una fotografía de ella casi bastante reciente, estaban Mira, Chirly y Alice junto a ella estaba Keith que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura casi como si fueran pareja

-ah Shun, que haces? –le pregunta Alice y el deja la fotografía en su lugar

-ah, no nada solo miraba, siempre has sido muy hermosa Alice –le dice mirándola con una sonrisa

-eh gracias, me avergüenzas – dice ruborizada – bien la encontré, vamos pronto antes de que termine el partido

-sí, ya debió iniciar el segundo round – responde y ambos salen –"quisiera preguntarle sobre Keith, que clase de relación tenían?, bueno todo a su debido tiempo…aunque sigue inquietándome"

…

El segundo round había comenzado esta vez iban empatados, Runo había cambiado con Juli y aunque estaban jugando la mente de peli azul no le dejaba concentrarse

-que no ibas a aplastarme Mira? –le dice sarcásticamente Ray

-hum… cállate – le responde y salta para golpear el balón pero Ray se adelanta y remata haciendo que Mira callera al suelo

-naah! que te dije! – le mofa Ray y va a celebrar el punto

-idiota,… - murmura Mira mirándola y se molesta un poco al ver que Ray simplemente se burlaba

Siguen jugando y Chirly hace un punto…

-Chirlyyyy! – exclama Ryuu a lo lejos saludando con la mano

-eh… ah… -rie un poco apenada y hacen receso

-ryuu, Hydron! Holaa! – les saluda Fabia

-y bien, cómo van? –pregunta Hydron

-vamos ganando – dice Ray-gracias a estos dos – señala a Dan y a Ace

-ustedes pueden entrar en el tercer round

-listo! – Hydron y Ryuu se van a sentar

-ah lo ves mi hermosa Mira está jugando con esa ropa tan sexi – dice Hydron sonriendo

-eh... lo que digas pero sabes que ella ni te pela – le dice

-ella es muy difícil, pero esta vez vengo preparado para amansarla

-no me gusta como hablas, deberías hablar más educado sobre ella

-ryuu, eres tan antiguo… - le dice, Ryuu simplemente sonríe girando a ver a Chirly y le vuelve a saludar

-Sigan con el partido! – exclama Klaus

Ambos equipos comienzan a jugar nuevamente pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran las dos rivales gritándose y esto hacía que las personas se emocionaran mas

-Mueve tus piernas más rápido lenta! –exclama Ray tirando el balón hacia Mira y esta resbala al intentar atrapar el balón

-callate mal... ah! – exclama Mira frunciendo

Los compañeros de ellas solo estaban sorprendidos pero seguían jugando

-Mira podrías calmarte! – le dice Chirly

-ella es quien me está atacando! – responde molesta

El equipo de Ray logra otro punto y finaliza el segundo round con la victoria de este

-sii! Dan bien hecho! – corre fabia hacia él abrazándolo

-nah perdedora! – se burla Ray y Mira va hacia ella empujándola y comienzan a pelear, mientras las personas gritaban

-eh… no otra vez – resopla Chirly

-se odian? –pregunta Ace

-lo dudas? Son como el metal y el regueton

Alice y Shun regresan

-y cómo van?

-perdiendo – responde Juli

-entraré a jugar – dice Shun

-ah! Si Shun? Yo también entraré! – dice Alice

Chirly se acerca junto a Mira que está llena de arena

-yo no juego más, no soporto a Ray – dice Mira sentándose muy molesta

-yo tampoco jugaré más – dice Runo

En el otro equipo Hydron entra en lugar de Dan y nuevamente regresan a la cancha para comenzar el tercer round.

-esta vez ganaremos este round! – exclama Shun entrando a la cancha

-ja tan confiado! Exclama Ace

-claro que ganaremos! Tenemos a una profesional de nuestro lado! – dice Chirly refiriéndose a Alice

-eh no digas eso dice Alice sonriendo

-muy bien comiencen! – indica Klaus

Durante esos minutos muy animados gana el equipo de Keith, siguiendo con la penúltima ronda y siguen jugando los mismos

-juli me acompañas a comprar agua? –le dice Runo

-Runo Ahorita,… que el partido va súper!

-hum iré sola – Runo se levanta mientras la mirada de cierto peli café observaba que se alejaba y luego nota que Klaus iba tras ella

-"adonde cree que va? Acaso no puede dejarla en paz? Eh no debería importarme – piensa y vuelve a observar el partido pero de un momento a otro se coloca de pie –"no voy a vigilarlos solo iré por un refresco" - se repite mentalmente mientras caminaba a prisa

–eh… soy un idiota –murmura haciendo una sonrisa

Runo estaba sentada en un banco esperando el jugo que había pedido, Klaus estaba con ella pero había un silencio incomodo

-Klaus eh… "no debería de hacerle esta clase de pregunta"

-si?

-no olvídalo "tal vez sonaría raro"

-runo…- Klaus estira su brazo para tocar su hombro pero de repente Dan se mete entre ellos

-hey señor! Me da algo bien frio!- runo lo mira, suspira y gira al otro lado, Klaus resopla y Dan sonríe internamente

-ah juez debería estar en el partido – le dice Dan

-aquí tiene señorita – Runo toma el jugo y coloca el dinero, se pone de pie – pero está conmigo – dice tomando a Klaus de la muñeca jalándolo sin pensarlo y solo le muestra una mirada de tristeza a Dan.

-tsk… -Dan la mira sin entender, muerde su labio con molestia – pero que le hice para que me trate así! además hum… ese Klaus – frunce en ceño

-aquí tiene una limonada con bastante hielo

-no quiero nada ya… - dice y se va

Mientras en el partido… el equipo de Alice había ganado nuevamente

-se los dije! – exclama Shun

-tenemos una profesional! – exclama Juli

-no lo soy! – responde Alice y van a tomar un descanso

…

-animo en la última les ganaremos! – exclama Fabia

-si Sherry estuviera aquí, hubiéramos ganado – dice Ray

-ella es buena jugando? – le pregunta Ace

-sí, gracias a ella hemos ganado varias competencias que se hacen en la playa – le responde –

-hum la llamaré - dice Fabia

-estoy agotado entra tú Ryuu – dice Hydron

-no jugaste nada hydron!, cada vez que el balón iba hacía ti le agachabas! – exclama Ray

-no me iba a arriesgar a que me golpearan – responde indiferente

-hola como les fue? –pregunta Dan acercándose

-perdimos… - responde Ray

Fabia regresa – sherry viene! Ya venía en camino

-entonces en la última ronda quienes jugaran? –pregunta Ray

-Ray, Sherry, Dan y yo – dice Ryuu

-ok, descanse

…

Del otro lado

-entonces quienes jugaran la ronda final? – pregunta Chirly

-yo seguiré y tu Alice? – le pregunta Shun

-hum… Si vamos a ganar! – exclama

-obvio! Mira entraras a jugar? –pregunta Juli

-no – responde simplemente y suspira

-que te ocurre? – le pregunta su hermano

-no me pasa nada – responde y se coloca de pie yéndose

-hmp su actitud ya me está aburriendo – dice Chirly resoplando – y runo?

-creo que se escapó con Klaus haha – responde Juli

-ya bien, van a jugar Alice, Shun, Baron y ¿

-Juli vas tú o yo? – pregunta Chirly

-hum ve tú –

-aamm que flojera, iré a hablarle a Mira

Runo y Klaus regresa n

-creo que ya deberías anunciar la ronda final

-sí, runo nos vemos más tarde está bien?

-si – sonríe alejándose

…

El equipo de Fabia, todos estaba n sentados en la arena mientras esperaban el anuncio del último juego que tendrían

-amm Ace te quería hacer una invitación – le dice Ray apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas

-hum dime, cualquier cosa para eso estoy de vacaciones – le responde

-ehm mejor cuando acabe el partido vale?

-está bien… solo porque me agradas mucho – sonríe pellizcando su mejilla y Ray se sonroja

-Dan está bien si juegas? Es que te noto algo alejado – le dice Fabia

-no, descuida me concentraré en el juego

-entonces si hay algo que te preocupa

-algo…

-y entonces cómo va el partido? – pregunta Sherry que había llegado sin que se dieran cuentan

-sherry! Qué bien que llegaste! – exclama Ryuu

-ahora sí, ve calentando – le dice Fabia

-ok, ok…. – sherry se aleja

-bueno ahora que vino Sherry, yo me voy por allí – dice Hydron colocándose de pie

-solo vas a molestar a Mira – dice Ryuu

Ray se levanta -eh… a Mira? Esa chica jamás te prestará atención es una solitaria antipática!

-puedes seguir odiándola pero ella es tan tierna – dice Hydron defendiéndola

-tierna lo dudo… - dice Ace

-simplemente no la conocen! Ah! – exclama Hydron yéndose

-tiene una obsesión con esa chica desde hace un año – dice Ray aburrida

-desde hace un año? Quieres decir que lo ha rechazado todo este tiempo? – pregunta Ace

-sí, Mira no es chica de nadie… pero Hydron le insiste

-hum… "Si él puede insistir tanto tiempo, diablos… ¿pienso perder mi tiempo en algo que tal vez no funcione? Pienso que con Ray estaré bien… "

…

Mira y Chirly llegaron a comprar algo para comer

-estas segura que comerás algo?, acaso no debes ir a jugar?

-sí, pero tengo mucha hambre

-vamos Ryuu va a jugar esta vez no?

-que quieres decirme con eso ¬¬

-nada, nada – sonríe tomando una bolsa de papas fritas

-te fuiste molesta verdad?

-am es que esa Ray hoy está insoportable y no quiero partirle la cara

-eh de verdad se la parterías?

-eh algo así – ríen, Mira se da cuenta que Hydron se acercaba - hay no… espero que me haya superado

-pero es tan guayy! *v* porque lo rechazas?

-emm por su forma de ser, recuerdas? Creído, orgulloso, posesivo, etc.

-yo solo digo que es guay haha

-Hola Mira, Chirly, ¿cómo están?

-hay que formal eres Hydron – le dice Chirly dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-haha sabes que siempre he sido así,… y bueno más o menos estoy cambiando mi actitud

-bien por ti, eh debo irme creo que ya empezará el partido… - Chirly se va

-eh.. chir… maldita – murmura Mira

-tranquila Mira, yo lo entiendo no tienes porque menos preciarme – dice un poco desanimado

-eh yo no te menos precio… eh quiero decir solo espero que demuestres que has cambiado

-si te lo demuestro aceptarías salir conmigo?

-no… pero depende – se levanta para irse pero Hydron le toma de su brazo

-claro que cambié, pero no como crees – murmura cerca de su oído y se va

-eh… eso me dio miedo… como una amenaza? – Mira va hacia la playa para observar el partido que estaba a punto de comenzar

* * *

><p><strong>e_e apenas pude adelantar un poquito xD pero les regalo este largo capitulo<br>**

**espero que les halla gustado**

**nos leemos dentro de un mes? haha no si me falta casi un mes para vacacionees! *O***


	9. Competencia de Voleibol III

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>-comenzaremos la última ronda, bien además de los puntos extras para la competencia, el premio serán paces VIP para ingresar a las diferentes fiestas que se realizaran hoy mismo en la noche, así que den lo mejor! – anuncia Klaus<p>

El juego comienza y ambos equipos se preparan para desempatar y llevarse el premio.

-nah nah nah Sherry – se burla Chirly

-eh… chirly te odio

-el sentimiento es mutuo haha

-concéntrate – le dice Shun y este va a hacer un saque, hacen una jugada larga y obtiene punto el equipo de Keith

-bien! – exclama Baron – buena jugada Shun!

-sigamos – se devuelve a hacer otro saque

Esta vez Alice hace un remate obteniendo un punto que los colocaba a dos puntos más adelante

-aah!1 genial! – exclama Alice yendo hacia sus compañeros para celebrar

-ganaremos! – exclama Chirly

-muy bien Alice – le dice Shun tomando su rostro y le da un beso en la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara y las personas presentes molestando con sus gritos

Sherry suspira tratando de ignorar –"humm… nunca pensé que Alice se convertiría prácticamente en una rival, sé que Shun y yo ya no tenemos nada pero… yo aún siento algo por él y sé que él también por mí…"

A los pocos minutos los puntos iban prácticamente iguales, Sherry toma el balón para hacer un saque, juegan y Baron logra un punto para su equipo

Alice toma el balón para hacer el siguiente saque

-"me encargaré de deshacerme de ella" – piensa y se prepara, el balón logra pasar haciendo los dos pases dentro de su lado, Sherry golpea el balón en un remate pero con intención golpea a Alice en la cabeza

-aah! – Alice cae al suelo cubriendo su rostro –"ah… mi cabeza parece que fuera a estallar"

-Alice! – exclaman sus compañeros acercándose a ella al ver que fue un golpe muy fuerte

-aaw Alice! Lo siento! – Exclama Sherry acercándose un poco a ella, fingiendo un rostro de preocupación –"haha le dí!"

-Alice como te sientes? – le pregunta Shun agachado a su nivel

-ah… me siento mareada….

-el partido queda detenido!, por favor lleven a Alice a la enfermería si se encuentra muy mal – dice Klaus

Alice se coloca de pie pero se sentía muy cansada y sentía su cabeza pesada

-ah… mi cabeza…

-tranquila Alice… - se acerca Keith junto con Runo y Juli

-deben llevarla… - dice Juli

-vamos entonces – Keith la levanta cargándola en sus brazos para llevarla, a esto Shun se molesta un poco pero viendo la situación prefiere mantener sus celos

Runo y Shun se van junto a Keith que llevaba a Alice

-ah,… entonces quedamos solo dos jugadores – dice Baron

-bueno yo juego – dice Juli – Miraaa! Vienes a jugar?

-ah… de queda de otra – se coloca de pie yendo hacia la cancha – aunque ya perdimos

-no digas eso! Aah que negativa! – exclama Chirly

-están bien ahora? Podemos seguir? – pregunta Klaus

-sii! – dicen todos y el partido continua

…

Llegan a la enfermería para que atiendan a Alice

-supongo que ya estará bien, de verdad fue un golpe muy fuerte – dice Keith

-si, esa chica le pego al balón bien duro y justo hacía Alice

-hum… lo hizo apropósito – dice Shun

-si? Estas seguro de eso? Ni siquiera la conoces o si? – le pregunta Keith

-eh… si la conozco – responde

-era tu novia? Sé una cosa de Sherry es muy celosa – dice Keith y sonríe

-eh si lo sé… pero no creí que podría sentir celos de Alice

-ja… Sherry es impredecible, una chica firme casi igual de indiferente que mi hermana

- pues me sorprendí, creo que ha cambiado

-como sea, no quiero que Alice salga lastimada… - dice un poco serio mirando a Shun – bien regresaré a ver el partido

-hum... "acaso es sobreprotección? Siento envidia con solo pensar que ellos tienen una relación que va más allá de la amistad" – piensa Shun

-Shun… Alice está bien, regresaré a la playa

-ok… - responde y va con Alice

-ah Shun… ya me siento mejor, la enfermera dijo que solo fue la contusión no fue nada grave

-me alegro – dice sonriendo y se acerca a ella que estaba sentada en la camilla

-debemos regresar al partido…

-no, no quiero que te golpeen otra vez

-eso no pasará otra vez… vamos – le toma del brazo pero Shun toma su muñeca mirándola

-eh… que sucede? – pregunta ruborizándose

Shun se levanta y la abraza – te quiero… -murmura cerca de su oído

Alice se sonroja y sonríe un poco –ah…. "que le digo?"

-"por favor solo dime que sientes lo mismo que yo" –piensa Shun sin dejar de abrazarla incluso cierra sus ojos

-"cielos…. Porque no puedo responderle" –piensa Alice con sus ojos llenos de agua y con su corazón latiendo muy rápido… cierra los ojos mordiendo su labio

Shun abre sus ojos y al no escuchar alguna respuesta, suspira dejando de abrazarla –"tal vez, sea muy pronto?". La mira y le sonríe, se da cuenta que una lagrima se había escapado de sus ojos y con su dedo acaricia su mejilla secándola

-Shun… yo, eres.. eh lo siento… no sé qué decirte…. Es que – mira a un lado –"es la segunda persona que me lo dice, me da temor liberar mis sentimientos"

-tranquila, séalo que sea lo comprendo… estaré dispuesto a escucharte cuando quieras – le dice y ambos salen, caminando juntos hacia la playa pero en silencio los dos muy concentrados en sus pensamientos.

…

-vamooss chicoos! Ganaremos! – exclama Ray emocionada

-esa chica juega bien, aunque fue malo que golpeara a Alice – dice Ace

-fue solo un accidente – responde Ray

-solo espero que ganemos… quisiera ir a esas fiestas – dice Hydron

-tú solo quieres salir con la Mira ¬¬ - le dice Ray

-a veces pienso que estas celosa

-de ti jamas!

-Atencion equipos! El equipo de Fabia está a un punto de ganar! – dice Klaus

-rayos – dice Juli

Hacen la siguiente partida y efectivamente el equipo de Fabia logra ganar

-woo! Ganamoos! – exclama Ryuu celebrando con sus compañeros

-sii! Geniaaal! Aaw! – exclama Ray y se tira sobre Ace

-hey! Ray aah… - se caen al suelo

-haha lo siento

-Dan! Graciaaas! – le dice Fabia abrazándolo ya que gracias a él habían obtenido el punto ganador

-ha entonces… nos ganamos los paces?

Hehe si… celebraremos el sábado!

…

Del otro lado

-noo buu – se lamenta Chirly

-al menos fue un buen partido – dice Baron acostándose en la arena muy cansado

-era obvio que ganarían – dice Mira sentándose

-bueno llegamos siquiera a una quinta ronda – dice Keith –pero tranquilos faltan dos retos más y llevamos ventajas en las ventas

-si tienes razón… - dice Mira observando hacia el otro lado donde celebraban –"pero que rabia estoy sintiendo….y no es por perder"

Shun y Alice se acercan

-perdimos… pero que mal, bueno en la próxima ganaremos – dice Alice

-claro que sí, aunque ya sabemos quiénes se levaran un regaño hoy

-hum… los traidores! – exclaman Chirly y Juli molestas

-haha vamos, Dan y Ace nunca dijeron que estarían en este equipo –dice Baron

-ok, les parece si nos vamos, descansan y más tarde nos encontramos en la heladería? – dice Keith

-a trabajar? Noo hermano! – dice Mira

-claro que no, solo pasaremos el rato un descanso les parece?

-por supuesto! – exclama Chirly feliz

-Runo, Baron regresemos al departamento – les dice Juli

-yo creo que también debo irme – dice Shun

-si, chicos nos vemos en la tarde! – dice Runo y se van

-bueno yo iré casa – dice Alice

-nos vemos Alice, y descansa un poco – le dice Keith

-lo haré… - Alice se va

Keith, Mira y Chirly se quedan un rato, mientras el resto de personas se iban…

-Buen partido – dice Fabia acercándose a ellos

-si, fue uff agotador y muy reñido – responde Chirly

Sherry y Hydron se acercan también

-ah… Alice está bien? No fue mi intención golpearla – dice Sherry con cara de lamento que ni Keith ni Chirly se la creen

-deberías disculparte personalmente con ella – le dice Mira

-si tienes razón

-eh… ya que hoy celebraremos les gustaría venir también? – les pregunta Fabia

-ya tenemos planes – responde Mira

-vamos Mira… yo quiero ir contigo y estar a solas contigo – le dice Hydron sentándose a su lado y acercándose

-aléjate de mi hermana– dice Keith empujándolo con la mano

-basta Hydron – sherry lo toma del brazo – me da pena ser tu hermana

-humm… a mi también me da pena ser tu hermano – le dice y rien

-bueno… debemos irnos, hasta la próxima competencia – dice Fabia y se van

-porque le sigues haciendo ilusiones a Hydron – le dice Keith a Mira

-que?! Yo no le hago ilusionees!

-haha vámonos ya si… - dice Chirly levantándose

…

Runo había tomado un baño y se acostó en su cama a dormir un rato, al igual que Juli pero esta no tenía mucho sueño.

-aah me duelen los brazos ya… - dice Baron saliendo del baño y se acuesta en la cama

-eh? Estas solo en toalla? – le pregunta Juli

-por supuesto…

-más te vale que te pongas algo más! – le regaña Juli

-hum… bien ahora si me iré a bañar – dice Shun yéndose al baño

Al momento llegan Dan y Ace

-aah! Pero que cansancio! – exclama Dan acostándose en su cama

-valla si llegaron los traidores! – exclama Juli

-traidores?, aaw la pequeña Juli está furiosa porque perdieron… - dice Ace acercándose a ella acostándose

-hey!hey! esta no es tu camaa! – lo empuja Juli

-lo siento por irme pero algo hizo que me saliera de su equipo

-más bien alguien no? – dice Juli

-eh… - sonríe – si, ah juli ya no estas molesta conmigo!

-no, ya no pero no quiero que abandones a tu equipo – le dice

-a propósito ustedes irán a esa fiesta que se ganaron? – pregunta Baron

-no lo sé… tú vas Dan? –pregunta Ace

-hum… pues si

Shun sale del baño –ah ya regresaron…

-huuyy que lindoo Shun…. – dicen Juli y Ace riendo al verlo envuelto en su toalla

-eh… idiotas…. – murmura

-con razón Alice esta loquita… - dice Ace y Juli rie a carcajadas

-ja… - Shun sonrie - y tu también verdad? – pregunta de broma

-ah por supuesto - responde y ríen

-ah dejen sus maricadas! – exclama Dan

-huyy Dan está celoso – dice Juli

-haha basta! Shun es mío y de nadie más! – exclama Dan

-hahahaha que te pasa es mío! – exclama Juli

-que va, él es solo de Alice! – dice Baron y ríen

-ustedes si molestan! Soy un juego para ustedes! – dice Shun sonriendo

-eh cielos, se supone que Runo está dormida y nosotros haciendo un escándalo – dice Juli

-haha si ya mejor guardemos silencio – dice Ace

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer, disculpen la tardanza o algun error en fic... estoy en parciales y ocupada O.o<strong>

**hasta aqui ^^ nos leemos luego!  
><strong>


	10. Decimo Capitulo:

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Continua... se quedaron en silencio para no despertar a Runo<p>

…

en la Heladeria... Chirly se había quedado con Mira y Keith, y fue a dormir un rato, mientras Mira veía la tele junto a su hermano

-Mira

-que quieres?

-no hemos hablado dese hace tiempo

-y eso que?

-que has cambiado… parece que todo te molestara, dime que es no quiero verte así

-um… no es nada simplemente estoy aburrida de la rutina, y….

-y? – la observa, Mira baja su mirada y comienza a llorar –es por nuestros padres? – le pregunta, ella afirma y seca sus lagrimas

-los extraño… y aunque no esté sola, siento que nadie se interesa por mí

-estoy yo, te das cuenta que me estoy preocupando por ti

-hum… si, gracias – levanta su mirada – sabes… creo que hay momentos en los que me siento fuera de lugar, bueno desde que aparecieron esos chicos

-ah.. te refieres a que Alice y Chirly son más amigas de esos turistas, que tú

-si algo así… ellos no lo sé, Juli y Runo siempre le hablan a Alice, y Chirly es cercana con todos, incluso esos chicos tratan más con ellas dos… por eso me siento fuera de su grupo

-bueno, para eso hoy puedes acercarte más a ellos…

-hum… claro "pero no estarán ellos,… pero que estoy pensando es como si solo me interesaran ellos dos… nooo noo" – sonríe

…

Después de haber tomado un descanso…

-fiestaa! – exclama Dan

-tú estás de fiesta nosotros no – le dice Juli mirándolo entre ojos

-si quieren pueden venir

-ya tenemos otros planes – dice Shun

-otros? A dónde van? – pregunta Ace

-iremos a la heladería, acamparemos en la playa creo – le responde Baron

-ah, que lo pasen bien, yo iré a la fiesta… - dice Dan y se dirige a la salida para irse -tu no vas Ace a la fiesta? – le pregunta antes de irse

-eh… no lo sé, no tengo ganas de salir a fiestas, solo quiero dormir

-está bien… - se va.

-eh me iré a vestir para irnos – dice Juli – apropósito despierten a Runo

-yo con gusto lo hago – dice Ace tomando un vaso con agua-

-hey hey que crees que haces – le detiene Shun – yo lo hago – sonríe y comienza a verter el agua sobre Runo

-hum… - Runo se queja abriendo los ojos poco a poco – que… es… hum… aah! Oigan! – se levanta de repente sintiéndose mojada

-haha Runo tan grande y mojas la cama – dice Baron

-ah! Idiotas! – Exclama ruborizada –porque me despiertan así?

-no vienes a la playa con nosotros?

-ah... Cierto – se coloca de pie sobando sus ojos y rostro – iré a cambiarme

-entonces Ace vienes con nosotros? – pregunta Shun

-si…

…

Dan llega a un salon de fiestas donde anunciaban la presentación de un grupo conocido en la ciudad

-hola Dan! – exclama Fabia dándole un abrazo

-porque la próxima no se saludan con un beso eh? –les dice Ray sonriendo y se sonrojan

-hola – saludan Sherry y Hydron

-hola ustedes dos, no creí que vendrían –dice Fabia

-yo iré a invitar a Mira, aunque la rechazo pero sé que vendrá si la voy a buscar – dice Hydron

-bah… oye Dan, Ace vendrá? – pregunta Ray

-en dijo que solo quería dormir o tal vez se fue con los otros

-con los otros? Adonde?

-pues obvio a la heladería de su competencia

-ah… ya veo – suspira – hum… vamos Hydron! Busquemos a Mira! – le toma del brazo

-eh? Tú solo vas con una intención

-pues claro

Fabia, Dan y Sherry entran a la fiesta

…

En la playa, Keith, Alice, Mira y Chirly esperaban por los demás estaban sentados en la arena mientras la fría brisa se movía entre ellos

-aww que paz… - murmura Chirly acostándose

-sí, siempre me ha relajado escuchar las olas que se rompen… - dice Alice

Mira se levanta y se va a sentar cerca de una palmera… -"solo quiero dormir"

-Mira está tan rara… parece triste

-son asuntos personales – le responde Keith a Alice

Mira cierra sus ojos y siento que a los pocos segundos alguien le cubre los ojos –hum… ni intentaré adivinar

-es Ace! – exclama Baron que venía junto a Juli y Runo

-eh… que chismoso… - murmura Ace

-ya, ya suelta – Mira quita sus manos – se supone que debería estar en la fiesta

-ah me sentía cansado, porque tan lejana, vamos inclúyete más en el grupo – se coloca de pie jalándola del brazo pero Mira se resiste

-eh… vamos – le jala más fuerte

-hpm debilucho… - le dice sonriendo

-no me obligues a arrastrarte… - le jala y Mira simplemente se deja caer en la arena

-pues arrástrame si tanta fuerza tienes –

-Hola aquí estamos! – exclama Juli sentándose

-Alice, descansaste bien? –le pregunta Runo

-sí ya dije que no fue nada grave – responde

-bien chicos, esperen aquí traeré las cosas para hacer una fogata, me acompañas Baron? –dice Keith

-por supuesto – ambos van a dentro a buscar lo necesario

-aaww parece que ya se llevan bien esos dos – dice Chirly observando

-haha Ace no es resentido, aunque tiene sus momentos de descontrol –dice Juli

-buenas noches… - dice Shun acabando de llegar

-como estas Shun? –le pregunta Alice

-yo debería preguntarte eso – le dice sentándose a su lado

-awww tan lindoos! – exclama Juli haciendo que se avergüencen nuevamente

Keith y Baron regresan, comienzan a hacer la fogata y las chicas preparan lo que iban a comer, mientras Ace apenas pudo arrastrar a Mira unos cuantos pasos

-nahh no puedes

-no es justo, tú lo haces difícil –la suelta y se sienta en la arena cansado, Mira ríe y comienza a tirarle arena

-hey… oye! – Ace cubre su cara –no creí que fueras tan bromista

-eh… jaja bueno… lo siento por gritarte, justo ahora me siento más relajada y con sueño

-Miraaaaaaaaaa! – le llama Hydron del otro lado de la calle y cruza rápidamente dejando atrás a Ray

-eh… maldición – murmura Mira

-"aah ese Hydron! Se atreve a dejarme atrás" –piensa Ray y al cruzar la calle se da cuenta que Ace estaba allí – "ah… porque prefirió estar aquí y no ir a la fiesta… ja me lo llevaré conmigo" – camina hacia ellos

-que quieres Hydron? – le pregunta Mira

-vine a invitarte a la fiesta, ven conmigo

-no quiero… -responde ignorandolo

-no seas así, solo ven conmigo te dije que quería estar contigo

-te dije que no quiero…

…

En la fogata que estaba un poco mas lejos, Keith se fija mientras asaban pinchos de carne

-ese Hydron molestando a mi hermana otra vez… -dice en voz baja

-Mira sabe quitárselo de encima – dice Alice

-yiaa está caliente! – exclama Juli al probar su pincho

-haha tonta – dice Chirly probando – wa! Caliente!

-ambas son idiotas – dice Runo riendo

…

-solo vamos… - le toma del brazo jalándola

-no insistas – dice Ace agarrándolo del brazo –suéltala

-suéltame tú primero… - le dice Hydron mirándolo serio

-Ace, hola! – se acerca Ray rápidamente a él

-eh… hola Ray – le saluda y cuando menos se lo espera Ray le abraza repentinamente dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que soltara a a Hydron y ambos caen en la arena

-"hum… ray que hace aquí?" – piensa Mira frunciendo y se suelta de Hydron con fuerza, se coloca de pie y camina hacia dentro

-eh… Mira espera – Hydron le llama

-no te atrevas a seguirme! – le grita y se mete en su casa

-Ray que haces aquí? –le pregunta Ace levantándola

-jaja bueno se supone que venía a acompañar a Hydron, no sabía que estarías aquí

-eh… lo siento por no ir, no me siento con ganas

-ah ya veo… entonces me puedo quedar contigo? – le pregunta

-claro… y – se da cuenta que Hydron y Mira no estaban – adonde…

-ah se fueron juntos supongo! – dice Ray sonriendo –ellos tienen su historia haha

-su historia? "no lo entiendo… tenían algún tipo de relación? Ah debería importarme eso?"

-si… "parece que le afecta, acaso le gusta esa chica?, hum… a lo mejor le miento" obvio! Estuvieron juntos un tiempo y luego simplemente dejaron de hablarse porque Hydron no es de por aquí

-pero… no parece, es bueno

-me seguirás preguntando sobre ellos?

-no, tranquila no – sonríe – ven vamos a la fogata si gustas –le toma de la mano

…

Mira se mete a su cuarto

-"creí que podía estar sin molestarme esta noche, y aparece Hydron y Ray para cagarme la vida" – se acuesta –bueno Keith dijo que hoy debía aprovechar y acercarme más ja! Ellos no me arruinar la noche! – se levanta de su cama

…

-Ray que pasó? No se supone que estarías en la fiesta? –pregunta Chirly

-si, bueno eh… - se ruboriza un poco

-quería estar conmigo, no es así? –dice Ace, Ray simplemente lo mira y sonríe

-"esa chica no me cae para nada bien" –piensa Juli

-se quedaron Sherry, Dan y Fabia… - dice Ray capturando la atención de Runo al escuchar el nombre de cierto pelicafe – además creo que ellos dos se gustan

-ellos dos, a quienes te refieres? – pregunta Alice

Juli y Runo que ya sabían a quienes se refería Ray, no mostraron ningún rostro de interés

-de Fabia y Dan, esos chicos pasan juntos y muy amistosos entre sí

-hum… con razón casi no lo veo por acá, bueno supongo que así es cuando te gusta alguien – dice Alice

-si… así como Shun –dice Chirly, Alice sonríe apenada y mira al peli negro que solo sonreía aunque no era una sonrisa precisamente de alegría

-eh… ya asaron todo? – pregunta Mira llegando y se sienta junto a su hermano, se había fijado en la presencia de Ray algo que la hizo sentir un poco incomoda ya que de por sí Ray la estaba mirando

-Miraa! Qué bien que te acercaste, ten debes asarlo en la fogata – le dice Chirly entregándole uno de los pinchos

-eh… si – responde distraída y se acerca a la fogata colocando su mano cerca del fuego –"porque simplemente no se fue!"

….

En la fiesta…

-hydron regresaste, aja y que pasó con Mira? – le pregunta Sherry riendo

-no quiso venir, dime que puedo hacer para que corresponda

-no lo sé, abusa de ella hahahahha

-yo no haría eso, me odiaría mas

-pero eso es lo que quieres, venga y Ray?

-se quedo con el chico ese y los otros

-ah… el equipo de Keith y Alice… "seguramente Shun también está con ellos, quisiera bajarlo de su nube pero por ahora… tendrá que darse cuenta de lo que pasa entre Keith y Alice haha"

-y Fabia? – pregunta Hydron

-anda por ahí con ese chico, increíblemente todas nosotros somos viles…

-viles? Ja ya lo creo! Ray teniendo y buscando, Fabia utilizando para su beneficio y tú, pues tú hermanita buscando algo que ya perdiste

-no lo he perdido, solo… está temporalmente prestado

-crueles… son de lo peor!

-tú no te quedas atrás, deja a Mira en paz, tu no la quieres de verdad ¬¬

-y eso que! Soy tu hermano de alguien tuve que aprenderlo…. Hahaha

-te odio, bueno… el único sano aquí es Ryuu pero esa bipolaridad lo hace ver idiota…

-dejemos de hablar de los demás, vayámonos a casa

-está bien…

…

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer he avanzado mucho escribiendo algunos capitulos, ya salí de parciales y solo me queda entrega final...<br>**

**hasta aqui ^^ nos leemos muy pronto! solo una semana mas para vacaciones *O*  
><strong>


	11. Onceavo Capitulo: Admitirlo no es facil

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Dan y Fabia salieron de la fiesta y caminaron largo rato por la playa<p>

-dime Dan… te gusto? – le pregunta Fabia tomándole de la mano, Dan sonríe y luego su rostro se torna serio como si un recuerdo llegara a su mente

-Flashback-

_Hace 7 años _

_-te gusto Dan? – le pregunta la pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules y sonrisa infantil, mientras la brisa de la playa movía su cabello recogido por dos coletas, tomando su mano y dejando de correr_

_-si! Y yo te gusto? – pregunta un pequeño Dan con sus mejillas rojas y algo apenado_

_-si! Prométeme que cuando seamos más grandes caminaremos otra vez por la playa! – exclama la niña seria_

_-lo prometo! – responde y comienza a correr_

_-esperamee!_

-Flashback-

Dan se detiene muy pensativo "porque… recuerdo algo así en este momento?"

-eh.. dan – murmura Fabia observándolo

-"no significa nada, son cosas de niños…" – piensa y mueve su cabeza

-que pensabas? – le pregunta Fabia

-ah… nada tonterías, regresamos a la fiesta? O te acompaño a tu casa?

-hum… no yo te acompaño donde te estas quedando – le dice ruborizada y se van

…

Ya era tarde, Ace se había ido para acompañar a Ray hasta su casa, Keith había buscado unas tiendas para meterse a dormir en estas…

-bueno hay que compartirlas dos en cada una – dice

-vamos Runo, nosotras dos no confío en los demás – dice Juli riendo

-haha no se puede confiar en los chicos

-yo iré con Chirly.. – dice Alice

-porque no vas con Shun eh eh eh – dice Juli golpeándole el hombro un poco y Alice se sonroja

-no la molestes Juli haha, buenas noches chicas – dice Shun

-espera Shun con quien compartirás tienda?

-con Baron no? Eh Baron? – se da cuenta que ya estaba dormido – eh… -vamos despierta! – lo patea suavemente

-ah… que pasa Shun?

-ven compartiremos la tienda – ambos se van

-Mira… oye – Keith se acerca a ella - se durmió, será mejor si la llevo adentro

-hum.. – mira se queja y despierta poco a poco –que pasaaaa Keith! – le grita

-que sensible, anda donde dormirás…

-déjame aquí!

-como digas… buenas noches chicos iré adentro – les dice Keith yéndose

-buenas nocheees! – exclaman todos

…

-aawww que agradable noche – dice Ray estirando sus brazos – estoy tan cansada

-yo igual, por eso no quise ir a la fiesta

-me hubieras dicho que no ibas… que no querías

-ah decisión de última hora, ya estamos cerca de tu casa?

-si ya casi, queda un poco lejos lo siento

-no importa….

-Ace! te quería decir algo es… sobre la próxima competencia

-eh… bueno no sé si pueda aceptar

-aun no te he dicho que es… ah! Está bien ya dijiste que no! – se molesta cruzando sus brazos y caminando más rápido

-hey, no te pongas así…

-blah! Blah no te oigo! – dice Ray cubriendo sus oídos y se va corriendo

-oye! Ray!

-tranquilo mi casa ya está cerca! – le grita mientras iba corriendo

-ah… pero que sensible…

…

Dan enciende las luces de la habitación

-ah… entonces se quedaron a dormir en la playa – murmura mientras entraba y notaba que las camas estaban vacías

-creí que cada uno tenía su habitación

-no solo tenemos nuestras propias camas es mejor así

-estoy agotada, descansaré un rato – dice Fabia acostándose en la cama justamente de Runo

-eh porque mejor no descansas en esta cama de acá – le dice Dan señalando la cama de Baron

-y esta porque no? –pregunta Fabia

-es de Runo – responde un poco incómodo – no, no creo que le agrade eso

-no me voy a quedar, solo es un ratico además ella no sé molestaría conmigo nos llevamos muy bien

-eh si tú lo dices…. "yo lo dudo, Runo puede dejar de hablarle a alguien en cualquier caso" –piensa Dan acostándose en su cama –"está Fabia aquí, y no he sido capaz de siquiera robarle un beso… o tal vez es que no quiero hacerlo, ese recuerdo de la playa no sale de mi mente no pensé que fuera tan importante"

…

Ace iba de regreso pensando -al departamento o a la playa con los demás? Bueno que más da quedan cerca – Va hacia la playa, ve la fogata encendida, 4 tiendas y al acercarse más para ver si había alguien despierto, ve a Mira

-eh? Está dormida, Mira hey oye no puedes dormir afuera – le murmura cerca

-hmp, no molestes –responde igual de dormida

-entonces deberé arrastrarte -le toma los brazos

-am etto… - ríe con mucho sueño

-no te dejaré dormir aquí afuera

-está bien Ace… - dice Mira riendo, levantándose lentamente y frotan sus ojos un poco.

Se estira y pierde el equilibrio, Ace le sostiene de los hombros para que no callera ante el sueño, Mira sonríe y recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho quedándose dormida

-ah… - Ace se ruboriza mirándola dormir – que es esto?, no… no solo me gusta también me estoy enamorando de ella? – Suspira y la lleva hasta la tienda para dejarla dormir –"mejor regreso al hotel" – piensa y se va

…

La suave brisa de la mañana movía las hojas de las palmeras produciendo un sonido muy relajante al igual que las olas que se destruían al llegar a la orilla, un fuerte bostezo hace que el pelinegro se despertara

-hum baron no crees que es muy temprano para despertar?

-son las 7 ademas tengo hambre

-aaww – juli sale de su tienda estirando los brazos –buenos días Shun, baron

-buenos días Juli –responden ambos

Runo y Chirly despiertan y Mira es despertada por Chirly típicamente gritándole

-ah! Chirly me caes tan mal! – exclama Mira frunciendo y le arroja la almohada

-alice sigue dormida? – pregunta Juli

-alice despertó mas temprano – responde Chirly

-y donde está? – dice Runo

-buenos días a todos! – exclama Keith que se acercaba junto a Alice, Shun se molesta una vez mas al verlos juntos

-"se despierta más temprano y va a despertarlo a él?" –piensa Shun

-vengan el desayuno está listo – dice Keith y todos van con él a excepción de Shun, que inmediatamente toma del brazo a alice antes de que se fuera

-eh… Shun que pasa?

-porque estabas con él? –le pregunta

-eh, que dices? –se soprende Alice

-te despertaste primero para ir a despertarlo, no?

-claro que no, el vino a despertarme

-y porque haría eso?

-porque me preguntas esto!? – dice Alice enojándose

-solo quiero saber porque parece que ustedes ocultan algo

-que!? Shun…- alice lo mira mas molesta -yo estaba a cargo de hacer el desayuno! Él solo vino a despertarme! Algo mas? – exclama

-eh… - Shun hace un gesto de sorpresa –"lo estoy arruinando" –piensa dejando de ver a Alice

-ah, Shun no quería gritarte, lo siento – responde Alice inclinando su cabeza –"porqué reaccioné asi?" –

Shun la mira mostrando una sonrisa a medias –yo me disculpo por preguntarte y malinterpretar las cosas

-bueno, ninguno de los dos debió reaccionar así

-si yo… solo quiero saber más de ti y algo me dice que Keith tiene mucho que ver

Alice sonríe un poco nerviosa –no, no es así – dice mirando hacia otro lado

Shun se fija en lo que decía no era cierto –"Keith sí tiene que ver –piensa y da un gran suspiro –vamos – dice suavemente –"de verdad me está matando la duda y me duele no saber más, que tipo de relación había o hay entre ellos".

Después de haber desayunado regresan al hotel

-hum aun duermen – dice Baron entrando de primero sin fijarse en la chica, Shun entra y sí nota a Fabia que estaba dormida

-"es la chica del otro equipo y… mejor me meto al baño porque me huele a problemas"

Dan despierta debido al ruido de la puerta y los pasos –llegaron eh?

Entra Juli riendo junto a Runo

-ace! –exclama Juli sin darse cuenta de la presencia de fabia y corre a despertar al peliverde. Runo

Observa su cama –que, que hace ella? –murmura

Dan recuerda "ah mierda me quedé dormido, fabia también…" –piensa Dan y ve a Runo

-eh… juli y Ace que acaba de despertar también miran la extraña situación

-que hace ella aquí? –pregunta Juli en murmuro

-no lo sé, cuando vine ellos dormían

Fabia abre sus ojos y se sienta lentamente – buenos días – dice al ver a Dan y a los demás – ah! Runo hola! Perdóname por usar tu cama, me quedé dormida lo siento – dice inclinándose apenada

-hum… no, no importa – responde Runo tratando de ser amable y soportando que ese nudo que se formaba en su garganta no se desatara en un grito o en un llanto, no entendía porque… solo sentía un dolor en su pecho debido a las vagas ideas que pasaban por su mente al tratar de entender que hacía esa chica durmiendo allí y en su cama

-bueno lo siento a todos, debo irme - se despide – adiós dan – dice moviendo su mano mientras salía

Runo suspira y camina hacia su cama arreglándola, Juli la observa y conociéndola muy bien sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar…

Baron salió rápidamente como huyendo y Dan sin saber que hacer osa por hablar -Runo eh.. ella se

-ya lo se! Ella ya me dijo no la escucharon! Se quedó dormida, tienes algo mas que agregarle! – le grita mirándolo firmemente pero con sus ojos brillando

-eh Runo… - Juli iba a acercarse pero Ace la atrapa jalándola –no intervengas

-pero…

-deja que peleen, les servirá desahogarse – responde

-eh, no tienes que gritar – le dice Dan cruzando sus brazos y volteando su cara

-grito porque sí! Si me molesto que se hubiera acostado en mi cama y tú qué sabes como soy no le dijiste nada!

-dijiste que no importaba, ahora yo soy el culpable?

-pues sí! Porque no le dijiste que se durmiera en tu cama!

-pues eso iba a decirle – responde frunciendo, Runo también frunce en ceño y sale de la habitación

-ah… quien la entiende – dice Dan

Shun sale del baño guardando la ropa sucia en el canasto, mientras miraba alrededor

-valla ya todo está en calma?

-si… - responde Dan tomando su toalla y metiéndose al baño

-hum.. no me gusta que peleen estamos de vacaciones y mira… - dice Juli levantándose y acercándose a la ventana

-ya se arreglaran… - dice Ace también acercándose a la ventana

Ven a Runo salir caminando hacia la playa

-al parecer, ellos dos nos están dañando las vacaciones -

-no digas eso Shun! – exclama Juli

-bueno entonces dejen de preocuparse

-pero que no ves que esto nos afecta, somos amigos y cuando alguno pelea con otro nosotros debemos interferir – dice Juli

-si Juli, pero te das cuenta que esto no es una pelea entre amigos? – dice Ace

-Ace tiene razón, esos dos hace un buen tiempo ya no se tratan como amigos, parecen una pareja de novios que aún no aclaran sus sentimientos…

-hum, ustedes sí saben de esto eh?– dice Juli sonriendo y ellos la miran fríamente

…

Runo camino hasta la orilla viendo el mar y luego se sentó en la arena seca.

-"ya ni sé porque me molesto, es obvio que él ni en cuenta me tiene, no soy nada… no sé qué estoy esperando de Dan, tal vez que recuerde su promesa? Éramos simplemente unos niños no puedo asumir que algo así fuera en serio pero quisiera tan solo… decirle que me gusta – runo suspira cerrando sus ojos -que… lo quiero –murmura y una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios –esto es simplemente tonto, olvídalo ya.

En la heladería, había mucho silencio no habían muchas personas este día y el negocio esta vacio algo monótono

-aah que hay para hoy Keith? –pregunta Mira dentro del local sentada miraba hacia la playa muy aburrida

-Klaus aun no se aparece por aquí, ni los clientes

-ah que pasa con las personas hoy! No me digas que ya no les gusta la playa –dice Chirly acercándose

-bueno, hoy es un día laboral y escuche por allí que hay unas presentaciones en el puerto – dice Keith

-a es una competencia de grupos que esta organizando Klaus, no sé cómo puede tener tiempo para hacer tantas cosas –dice Chirly

-hum… es prácticamente el dueño de esta playa… - dice Mira y se quedan en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que llegan juli, Baron y extrañamente Dan

-hey porque esas caras de aburridos! – exclama Juli

-no lo ves? El día esta aburrido –responde Mira

-claro que no!, miren lo que traje – les muestra una pelota inflable

-y eso? – preguntan

-vamos a jugar en el mar! vamos! vamos! Digan que si apenas pude convencer a estos dos

-y Shun? Runo y ace? – pregunta Chirly

-ellos bueno,.. hum runo se quedo y Shun y ace fueron a ver unas bandas… algo así

-vallan a jugar, abriremos en la tarde – les dice Keith

-aaw! Gracias Keith! – exclama Chirly – vamos Mira

-no, yo no… - Chirly la mira serio sabiendo lo que iba a decir - eh… bueno está bien vamos

Los 5 se van hacia el agua

-dan es exttraño verte aquí, te echaron del otro equipo? –le dice Chirly

-eh, no solamente quise venir para entretenerme… si – baja la voz y camina mirando hacia abajo –"porque me siento tan mal…."

Juli se da cuenta de que Dan no lucía tan animado como otras veces asi que le arroja la pelota – anda dan! Levanta esos animos! – exclama

-ah… ya veras! – toma la pelota y corre hacia el agua – primero traten de quitarme para jugar!

-ok vamos! – exclama Baron y corre también, al igual que Chirly

Mira detiene a Juli antes de que corriera – juli que le pasa a Dan?

-ah.. él bueno, últimamente pasa discutiendo con Runo, son cosas entre ellos y preferimos no hablar de eso o entrometernos

-ya veo, supongo que mejor no le pregunto

-si, mejor así, vamos! –

…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que olvide actualizar ._. <strong>**bueno andaba escribiendo otros capitulos de otros fics **

**Gracias por leer ^^ Reviews ~~ **


	12. Doceavo Capitulo: Ocultar lo verdadero

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Efectivamente la mayoría de las personas estaban en el puerto disfrutando de las presentaciones de distintos talentos musicales.<p>

Shun y Ace fueron a ver una presentación donde estaba un conocido de ellos

-crees que ganen? –le pregunta Ace

-no lo sé, Billy es muy bueno con la guitarra pero viendo las otras presentaciones

-vallamos a saludarlo! – caminan hacia donde se encontraba una de las bandas a participar, entonces antes de que llegaran aparecen sherry junto a Ray

-shun! Ace! Hola no creí que estarían aquí

-hola ray, ni nosotros, la verdad nos enteramos hoy un amigo que está participando nos dijo – responde Ace

-quiénes son?

-ven, justo íbamos para allá – se van y dejan solos a Shun y a sherry siendo una situación un poco incomoda

Shun suspira y sin querer decir algo sigue su camino –"que no se le ocurra en hablarme"

-shun! – le llama Sherry siguiéndolo – espera… no tienes por qué portarte así

-asi cómo? Que quieres que te diga, hola que gusto verte?

-pues, no… pero deja de ser tan rencoroso

-no lo soy, crees que no me di cuenta ayer?

-ah lo que le pasó a Alice?... eh fue un accidente - responde orgullosamente mirando hacia otro lado

-no te creo, te conozco muy bien –le dice y sigue caminando pero esta vez Sherry le toma del brazo

-bueno si, lo hice a apropósito sabes porque?

-porque eres celosa?

-no! Bueno si, pero lo hice porque Alice me cae mal! Es una mentirosa y no me gusta que este contigo!

-mentirosa?! Que te hace pensar eso?

-pensar? Oh! Vamos yo la conozco más tiempo que tú! Quieres saber porque Keith y ella se llevan tan bien!

-hum…- se suelta – pues… supongo que son amigos

-amigos! Haha con derecho tal vez! ellos…. – se queda callada mirándolo –nada – dice y se da vuelta

-ellos que…

-nada! – gira su rostro mirándolo – si quieres saber pregúntales! - se va rápidamente

-"ah sherry, porque dices esas cosas justo ahora?, ahora no sé ni que pensar"

-shun ven aquí! – le llama Ace que estaba con Billy, Shun sonríe un poco y va a saludar

…

Alice llega a la heladería y no encuentra a nadie – donde están? – se pregunta ye entra al local –keith, Mira! – les llama –a lo mejor están adentro – deja sus cosas en el mostrador y entra

-keith – lo ve sentado en el sillón sin responder

-estas dormido? Keith.. ..- se acerca colocándose frente a él, nota que estaba despierto pero lucía desanimado más bien sin fuerzas

-keith estas bien? –le pregunta preocupándose mas

-tranquila Alice estoy bien, solo… - intenta levantarse pero vuelve a sentarse como si no pudiera consigo mismo

-no me mientas, estas mal otra vez! – le dice tomándole de la mano e inclinándose – tus manos, están frías Keith debes ir al medico

-ya se me pasará

-como puedes decir eso! Dejaste de tomar las pastillas porque creíste que te habías recuperado pero no es así

-está bien iré al medico

-prométeme que irás hoy! – le dice seriamente, Keith la mira, cierra sus ojos lentamente sonriendo

-lo prometo – responde

-bien y las chicas dónde están?

-jugando en la playa, hoy abriremos a las 4

-oh! Bueno entonces me quedaré y te prepararé algo de comer

-no es necesario Alice

-lo hago con gusto Keith – le dice y sonríe yéndose a la cocina – ya verás que lo que te prepararé te pondrá mejor!

…

Habían salido del agua y se sentaron en la orilla donde la arena aun estaba mojada

-vallamos al puerto donde se están presentando esas bandas – dice Chirly

-oh si vamos! Deben haber muchos chicos lindos!

-eso es lo que más te interesa – le dice Baron mirándola de reojo

-eh… si – sonríe y se coloca de pie – anda vamos – toma del brazo a Dan y del otro toma a Baron insistiéndoles para que se colocaran de pie también.

-te animas Mira? –le pregunta Chirly

-hum no lo sé, está muy lejos…

-está bien vamos… -dice Dan colocándose de pie - y ustedes? –les pregunta a Mira y a Chirly

-si, vamos – responde Mira inmediatamente

-eh… "pero que rápida" si andando – dice Chirly mirando el rostro idiota Mira y se acerca murmurando –no me digas que te gusta

-ah… cállate! – exclama Mira, Juli y Dan se dan vuelta mirándola

-pasa algo? –pregunta Juli

-ah,.. nada nada… - lanza una mirada a Chirly que reía por lo bajo – tal vez… si – responde y se adelanta unos pasos

….

En el puerto…

-Ace donde está tu amigo? Eh… Shun se llama? –le pregunta Ray, ellos estaban viendo la presentación de la banda de Billy cuando Shun desaparece

-hum… seguramente se fue a buscar a su novia – responde

-ah su novia quién es?

-Alice, bueno no sé si realmente lo son siempre anda con ella, tuvieron una cita, se nota que está enamorado de ella

-qué bello… - ríe sonrojándose

-eh? Porque te sonrojas – le pregunta acariciando su cabello

…

Runo había salido del hotel para ir al puerto ya que Klaus la había invitado –"como pude olvidarme de esto, aah después de lo que paso con Dan creo que no podía pensar en otra cosa" – mientras iba caminando se encuentra con Shun

-Runo vas al puerto?

-si… Klaus me invitó y tu adónde vas? De regreso al hotel

-si, iré a comer un poco y dormir

-sabes que no te creo… - lo mira y sonríe – bueno nos vemos en la heladería! –

-eh… si claro – rie y se va también

…

Juli, Dan, Baron, Chirly y Mira llegan al puerto y se acercan a la tarima con un poco de dificultad ya que habían bastantes personas

-woo! Anda Mira debemos estar mas cerca! – dice Chirly tomándole del brazo y metiéndose entre la multitud

Juli observa hacia el escenario, observa detenidamente y frunce en ceño – me voy – dice y se da la vuelta para salir

Dan y Baron se dan cuentan –Juli espera porque? – le preguntan y van tras ella

-que no vieron quien está en el escenario! – exclama

-eh… - Da se gira para ver – ah! Es Billy que genial, lo saludaré cuando termine! – se aleja

-ese… dan! – exclama Juli furiosa

-tranquila Juli, no creo que Billy sea capaz de molestarte después de tanto tiempo – le dice Baron

-ah… de todas maneras no quiero que me vea – dice

-entonces evitémoslo mira allá está Ace vamos

-noo, está con esa chica y ella no me cae para nada bien

Baron la mira sin entender – eres un caso difícil… entonces regrésate al hotel

-esta bien me quedo, y solo porque no sé el camino hacia el hotel – responde

…

-Keith mira ya está lista! – exclama Alice trayendo consigo un plato con sopa

-eh… Alice … ash está bien la tomare – sostiene el plato y comienza a tomar, aunque no era su comida favorita no quería que Alice se sintiera mal

-está buena?

-si, gracias – responde, unos minutos en silencio hasta que Keith termina – Alice debes ser sincera contigo misma…

-a que te refieres?

-que… tienes que decirle lo que sientes a ese chico

-hum pero, eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-te das cuenta de cómo me observa? Te das cuenta que siente celos al verme contigo?... ese tipo de cosas no nos gusta

-eh… Keith no, no me hables de esto

-entonces que? Esperas que te comprenda sin saber el motivo? Alice si te gusta sé sincera, antes de que se haga tarde

Alice suspira y toma el plato yéndose a la cocina tratando de evadir el tema –"no tienes por qué decirme esto, yo se lo que hago…"

…

La presentación del grupo de Billy termina y bajan del escenario…

-buen trabajo Billy! – le felicita Dan

-dan amigo! Hola! – Chocan sus manos – vamos te invito a nuestro humm espacio asignado – le dice mientras comienzan a caminar, Billy se da cuenta de que Juli estaba muy cerca – ya vuelvo – le dice a sus compañeros y se aleja

Juli estaba sentada en un banco tomándose una bebida

-juli amor mio! – exclama abrazándola

-ah… tú – se suelta y lo empuja

-no puedo creer que sigas enojada conmigo después de 2 años – le dice cruzando sus brazos

-pues si! Te atreviste a abandonarme esa noche y actuar como si nada al día siguiente!

-eh… eso te iba a explicar pero nunca me quisiste escuchar

-billy hola – le saluda Baron

-ah hola baron, como estas? –le saluda

-muy bien, si… - Juli lo jala del brazo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar –eh… juli

-vamonos! – se van rápidamente

-ya deberías perdonarlo, Billy es un buen chico – le dice Baron pero ella simplemente lo ignora y sigue caminando

-"pues primero que se disculpe, ya que nunca lo hizo"

…

-Dan… creí que ibas a jugar con Juli y Baron en la playa

-si jugamos un rato luego Chirly dijo que viniéramos aquí, y aquí estamos

-eh… donde están no les veo? –pregunta Ray

-humm … allá las llamaré! – dice Dan y va a buscar a Chirly y a Mira

Billy se acerca sentándose algo deprimido

-que te pasa? –le pregunta Ace al notarlo decaído –lo hicieron muy bien! Tal vez ganen

-ah si, no es nada y dime Ace es ella tu novia? –le pregunta mirando a Ray

-eh… - Ray sonrie mirando al peliverde

-es una amiga, la conocí cuando llegue – responde simplemente, Ray se sorprende

-"amigaa! No puedo ser más que su amiga! Pero… " – frunce y luego sonrie – ja Ace! – ray le abraza rodeándole el cuello –no mientas claro que lo somos

-que? – Ace la mira sonriendo y Billy rie

-bueno hacen linda pareja – les dice y se aleja

-no soy lo suficiente como para serlo?

-eh… no es eso, solo que…

Dan llega junto a las chicas

-hey hola Ray, Ace! – les saluda Chirly acercándose, Mira se queda más lejana

-"otra vez ray!" –Piensa de forma irritable –"ah pero que me importa" – se vuelve – dan oigamos a los ganadores – lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia la gran tarima pero algo hace que Dan deje de caminar y se quede tan solo viendo a lo lejos

-"es… ese chico y otra vez con Runo" – piensa al ver a Runo que Klaus la invitaba a subir al escenario para que le ayudara a anunciar a los ganadores

-dan… - Mira lo observa y más o menos dirige su mirada hacia donde veía Dan –"ah… con que es eso" –suspira y baja su cabeza –me voy… - murmura y se da vuelta

-Mira ya te vas! – le llama Chirly al verla

-si vámonos! – se va rápidamente tratando de salir de la multitud

-espérame, porque vas tan rápido – le dice Chirly tratando de seguirle el paso

Mira caminaba aun con la cabeza medio gacha y de pronto tropieza con alguien, una persona no tan desconocida

-hey mira por dónde vas, princesa – le dice el rubio

-eh… Hydron

-hola Hydron! – saluda amablemente Chirly

-porque se van apenas van a anunciar los ganadores

- muévete de mi camino! – exclama Mira y lo aparta empujándola y ambas siguen caminando

-wo! Oye! – Hydron la sigue –me podrías decir que le pasa Chirly? –pregunta

-ni yo misma lo se, seguramente esta celosa – dice Chirly riendo por lo bajo

-hum… - Mira deja de caminar y gira su rostro para verla amenazadoramente – será mejor que te calles o comiences a correr

-esta celosa! Es la verdad! Y yo me voy! – dice Chirly y se aleja de ellos corriendo

-ah! Pero qué clase de amigas tengo! – exclama Mira molesta, Hydron pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y murmura en su oído

-ahora estamos solitos… - le dice y Mira lo golpea en el estómago con el codo

-hum… porque sigues insistiendo! Renuncia de una buena vez no te aceptaré nunca! – exclama y se da la vuelta caminando, cada vez más lento hasta detenerse

-porque me gustas no?, - le dice Hydron

-"debería aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que tengo" eh… Hy-hydron – le llama con dificultad ya que no estaba segura de lo que quería decir

-hum… que pasa? – se acerca a ella

-lo siento,… eh si, si de verdad te gusto… primero deberías

-que? Enserio…que debo hacer?

-pues dejar de molestarme! Y protegerme y sobretodo más te vale que me invites a salir y que sea a un buen lugar!, y esta es solo una oportunidad! Entendiste!

-eh… si – sonríe –y ese cambio porque? Eh… -la mira fijamente a los ojos de forma intimidante

-cállate… - le dice y se va hacia la playa para irse a su casa

-"una sola oportunidad?, no te escaparas"

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>LOL este fic si tengo bastantes parejas y algunas que aun no se saben ¬w¬ haha... tendré cuidado de no "confundirme" xD<br>**

**Gracias por leer ^^ Reviews ~~ **


	13. Treceavo Capitulo: Segunda competencia

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Mas tarde cuando el concurso de bandas había terminado Klaus anuncia un nuevo reto para la competencia de heladerías y se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día.<p>

Runo regresa al hotel donde se reúne con Juli y los demás para ir a la playa y prepararse para la próxima competencia,

-entonces Ace… hoy si competirás con nosotros? – le pregunta Juli

-si – responde simplemente y sale primero que los otros

-que le ocurre? Es grave que Ace esté así – dice Baron

-no lo sé, él se quedó hasta el final del evento con Ray – dice Shun

-ah! Que le haría esa chica! Ella me cae mal – dice Juli

-creo que ya todos sabemos eso Juli – dice Runo riendo

-bueno ya vámonos… - dice Baron y salen

Ace se les adelanta mientras iba caminando muy pensativo – no puede ser cierto… - murmura y recuerda cuando Hydron comenzó a hablarle a Ray sobre Mira –hum… "Para que molestarme,… yo no he sido capaz de acercarme mas a ella, pero siempre me evita o rechaza con su mirada"

…

En la heladería…

-no puedo creer que a Klaus se le haya ocurrido poner ese reto hoy! – se queja Keith molesto

-mejor para avanzar rápido, las vacaciones terminan en pocas semanas – dice Chirly

-que le sucede a mi hermana? Cuando llegó se metió a su cuarto y hasta ahora sale – dice Keith observando a Mira que estaba sentada en la arena mirando hacia el mar

-de verdad no lo sé, en un momento estábamos bien y de pronto la veo molesta yéndose del evento

-tal vez se enojó con alguien, quienes estaban…

-eh cuando se molesto estaba con Dan, y yo estaba con Ray y Ace

-entonces fue Dan? Hum ese chico ni se aparece por estos lugares, conociendo a mi hermana seguramente le gusta pero no es correspondida

-haha seguro debe ser eso

-hola… hoy es la competencia? – saluda Ace llegando y tomando asiento en un banquillo

-aww Ace estarás de nuestro equipo! – exclama Chirly

-si algo así… - Ace observa hacia la playa –"que difícil es creerlo, y si pregunto…" – se vuelve hacia Chirly – oye… tu sabes de ese chico…

-que chico? – pregunta

-eh cielos hay va Hydron a molestarla - dice Keith al verlo – humm eso que lleva…

Chirly y Ace observan

-ese chico… - murmura Ace

-Hydron? Ah es un soñador! Haha le lleva un regalo? – le responde Chirly y rie

-obviamente lo rechazará- dice Keith sonriendo

-no lo creo… - dice Ace

…

-Mira como es una oportunidad, acepta esto… - le dice Hydron estirando sus brazos ofreciéndole una cajita envuelta en papel rojo con un cintillo

-qué es? –pregunta mirándolo indiferente, el rubio no le responde solo sonríe y se sienta a su lado mirándola…- ah muévete… murmura Mira girando su rostro

-aunque no lo creas lo haré – coloca el regalo en el suelo y toma a Mira del rostro –aun si tu hermano está por allá

-ah… - Mira voltea su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano, Chirly y Ace –no… - aleja a hydron de los hombros – no te pases! No ahora!

-está bien – la suelta y le vuelve a mostrar el regalo – acéptalo o te besaré aunque no quieras

-está bien, ya… -lo toma y lo abre lentamente –"pero que fue esto, porque me sentí tan nerviosa… vamos no es la primera vez entonces porque?..."

…

El segundo reto estaba por comenzar, nuevamente se reunieron muchas personas y como siempre cada quien apoyaba a su equipo favorito

-bienvenidos otra vez! – Exclama Klaus subido a una tarima junto con otros asistentes – hoy se llevará a cabo el segundo encuentro para estos dos equipos! Por favor los que van a participar suban a la tarima

En el equipo de Keith…

-son solo 4 los que participaran, dos chicas y dos chicos –dice Keith

-Juli, Mira, ace y baron vallan – dice Alice

-que? En que momento decidieron esto!? – exclama Mira

-andate vamos! – la empujan los tres.

En el otro equipo….

-"entonces era de verdad, se fue para el otro" – piensa Ray muy molesta

-bueno van Ryuu, Sherry, Ray y Hydron – dice Fabia

-porque no puede ir el pelicafé! – exclama Hydron

-me llamo Dan

-como sea – responde ignorándolo

-porque él ya nos ayudó ahora vallan suban…

…

-bien ustedes serán, escuchen con atención en que consiste – les dice Klaus y los asistentes comienzan a tomar unas esposas

-"te odio Ace! Porque te fuiste!" – piensa Ray

-"el rostro de Ray no luce muy feliz, hum… será porque Ace está en este equipo?" –se pregunta Mira mentalmente y sonríe un poco

-"maldita quita esa sonrisa!"

-"Ray está molesta, hum no la entiendo… y a todo esto porque ese chico me mira asi?" –piensa Ace notando la fría mirada que tenía Hydron hacia él

-"que falso, se cambió de equipo y por alguna razón… no me agrada que esté cerca de Mira" –piensa Hydron

Uno de los asistentes le coloca las esposas a Mira

-eh y esto? –pregunta la peli naranja pero no le responde y esposa a Ace

-eh! Porque con él! – exclama Mira tirando su brazo

-eh no soy ningún extraño! – le grita Ace jalando su brazo y le da la espalda

-ah… que grosero – murmura

-Bueno chicos, esto consiste en que en pareja tendrán que recorrer ese tramo lleno de obstáculos hasta llegar al otro lado donde deberán cavar y desenterrar una bandera, luego la traerán hasta esta tarima y la colocaran sobre la mesa, el equipo que traiga ambas ganará

-valee! Esto será fácil! – exclama Ray -si no me hubieran puesto con Hydron… - dice desanimada

-no soy tan malo – murmura Hydron un poco decaído

-vallan a la salida de la pista- les dice Klaus mientras bajan de la tarima

…

-ju! Ya ganamos! – exclama Chirly

-porque tan segura? –pregunta Shun

-porque Mira es buena en esto y estoy segura que Ace lo és! – responde

-si tienes razón, pero… eh Baron y Juli no creo que les vaya muy bien – dice Shun

-haha si, pero eso que importa! Hay que apoyarlos! – exclama Chirly

-genial! Apoyémoslos! –comienzan a gritar

Keith se sienta muy cansado –"no, ahora no por favor" –lleva sus manos a la cara comenzando a temblarles

…

-nah! Vamos a ganar! – se burla Mira de Ray

-callate idiota! – le responde Ray

-no la llames asi!- le regaña Hydron

-ja! Deja de defenderla!

-es mi futura esposa, debo hacerlo!

-claro que no! – exclama Mira molesta

-ya Mira concéntrate aca! – le regaña Ace jalando las esposas

-ah! No jales! Y deja de levantarme la voz!

-entonces cállate y prepárate! No valla a ser que perdamos por tu culpa!

-hum… idiota y no me subestimes – murmura

…

-preparados!? Comiencen!

* * *

><p><strong>Oka lo siento por la tardanza ^^... listo actualicé los 3 fics de Bakugan que llevo escribiendo en casi mas de un año TwT...<br>**

**Gracias por leer ^^ Reviews ~~ **


	14. Catorceavo capitulo: Que ocultas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bakugan y sus temporadas no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Romance y Mar<strong>-

* * *

><p>Comienza la competencia todos salen a la par pero solo dos equipos eran los que pasaban las pruebas más rápido a diferencia de los otros pares.<p>

Ace y Mira iban empatados con el equipo de Sherry y Ryuu, superaron los obstáculos y la prueba de equilibrio, eran los veloces y agiles a pesar de que a cada segundo estaban gritándose por cualquier tontería. Aun así eso no les detenía

Mientras Juli y Baron eran últimos al igual que Ray y Hydron, este último equipo era el peor debido a la terquedad del rubio.

-¡ah! ¡¿Porque me tuvo que tocar contigo?! – se quejaba Ray mientras trataba de pasar la trampa de arena donde debían arrastrarse por debajo de un alambrado de púas.

-¡ah! ¡Mi piel, me estoy rasguñando! – gritaba Hydron

-vamos Juli tu puedes – le decía Baron mientras iban por el mismo obstáculo de las púas.

-lo sé pero me da miedo rasguñarme – responde Juli angustiada por su piel

Los equipos de Sherry con Ryuu y Mira con Ace iban a la par y solo les faltaba superar el último obstáculo, la última parte comenzar a cavar y encontrar esos banderines.

-¡qué fácil ya encontré uno! – exclama Mira

-pues bien por ti que no estaba tan profundo – responde Ace

-no te quejes te voy a ayudar…

-¡maldición que difícil esta esto! – exclama Sherry

-¡ja! ¡Lo encontré! – dice Ryuu –

-¡comienza a ayudar!

…

Keith cerró sus ojos por un momento solo podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos apoyando a su equipo, una música tranquila a lo lejos y el sonido de las olas –"pero que cansado me siento, no puedo ni mantener mis ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, todo da vueltas" – suspira pesadamente

-¿te ocurre algo Keith? –le pregunta Runo que era la única que estaba sentada al igual que él

-eh… si estoy bien – le responde apenas mirándola volviendo a su estado sumiso

…

-estos chicos si tardan – menciona Fabia algo desesperada

-sabes hubiéramos participado – le dice Dan sonriendo y ella ríe

-sí, eh… Dan no sé si sepas esto pero la próxima competencia es en pareja y es en una fiesta que ofrecerá nuestro equipo

-¿su equipo?

-si el verano pasado les tocó al otro equipo, esta vez es nuestro turno…

-ah supongo que quieres que les ayude con eso ¿no?

-eh… bueno, no era eso precisamente – dice apartando su mirada con algo de vergüenza

-entonces ¿qué es?

-Dan, ¿podrías ser mi pareja ese día? – le pregunta mirándolo con una sonrisa, el peli-café la mira sin saber que responderle

-"porque simplemente no le puedo decir que sí"… - piensa Dan mirándola

-¿Y?

-¡ah! ¿Cuándo será? No puedo responderte ahora mismo tal vez se me presente algo

-hum… Estas de vacaciones ¿Que podría presentarse? Además tus amigos también deben venir son parte de la competencia

-si… eh te responderé hoy mismo, te lo prometo

-está bien – responde de forma comprensible y siguen observando la competencia

…

Ace logró encontró el banderín y los dos salieron corriendo para llevarla a la tarima, Juli y Baron ya estaba comenzando a cavar.

Ryuu y Sherry a los pocos segundos también salieron corriendo, pero prácticamente Mira y Ace ya estaban colocando los banderines sobre la mesa.

Hydron y Ray salían del último obstáculo y pasaban a cavar.

-¡maldición Hydron vamos a perder! – exclama Ray al ver que el otro equipo ya había encontrado una de las banderas

-¡oh! ¡Me rindo! – exclama Hydron y Ray comienza a golpearle

-¡Baron la encontré! ¡Vamos! – exclama Juli y comienzan a correr

Los gritos de celebración se hacían escuchar mientras el equipo ganador celebraba

-¡yiaa! ¡Lo lograron! – exclama Chirly

-¡ahora vamos empate! – dice Alice

-esperemos que bajen de la tarima para ir a felicitarles – dice Runo

Keith cierra sus ojos mientras escuchaba los gritos de ánimo de los demás

-que me ocurre –abre sus ojos y sonríe al darse cuenta que su hermana había ganado pero al intentar levantarse cae en la arena débilmente quedando inconsciente.

-¡keith! – Exclama Runo que era la que se encontraba a su lado –¡chicos! ¡Por favor! –les llama y ellos se dan vuelta

-¡ah! Keith –exclama Alice agachándose mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho moviéndolo

-llamaré una ambulancia – dice Chirly

-vamos te acompaño –le dice Shun y ambos corren hacia la casa

Klaus se da cuenta y habla por el micrófono ya que había mucho bullicio alrededor -silencio por favor, Algo ha pasado con el líder del equipo ganador – dice y se baja del escenario yendo hacia ellos

-hermano… -murmura Mira y antes de que le quitaran las esposas se baja del escenario prácticamente arrastrando a Ace

Juli y Baron son desatados y también bajan

-¡oh! ¡¿Que le pasaría a Keith?! – dice Fabia

-quien sabe… - Ray observa a lo lejos mientras la desposaban –"te confiaste demasiado, Keith" –piensa la rubia, no se le notaba preocupada pero definitivamente ella sabía lo que ocurría.

-iré a ver qué le pasó a mi nuero –dice Hydron yéndose

-otra vez calló… -dice Sherry aburrida

-creí que ya se había recuperado – dice Ryuu

-es un terco –responde Ray de forma orgullosa y se va tranquilamente como si ocultara algo.

…

-¡keith! –le llamaba Alice con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas

-¡hermano! ¡Ah no otra vez! –exclama Mira furiosa pero muy preocupada

Se escucha una ambulancia a lo lejos, los paramédicos llegan rápido y lo levantan con cuidado, colocándolo sobre una camilla.

-y… yo iré con él – dice Alice sosteniendo la camilla mientras los paramédicos la levantaban

Por un lado Shun lucía indiferente y preocupado a la vez, al mirar los ojos de Alice llenos de preocupación se dio cuenta de que el lazo que había entre ellos eran muy fuerte y diferente. Esa duda le atormentaba pero lo mejor era esperar.

Comenzaron a moverse, Mira suspiro y comenzó a caminar detrás de los paramédicos pero sentía un peso extra en su mano debido a que aún tenía las esposas

-tch eso dolió – se queja Ace que había caído al suelo cuando Mira comenzó a caminar

-Ah diablos… ¡Ace! ¡Vamos! – jala del brazo y lo arrastra

-eh, espera y me levanto – dice colocándose de pie y corren tras los paramédicos que ahora estaban metiendo a Keith en la parte trasera de la ambulancia

Alice sube, seguido de Mira y Ace que a pesar de que les habían negado subirse lo hicieron de todas formas.

…

Runo y los demás después de que Klaus había anunciado los ganadores y la última competencia, además de las próximas actividades turísticas. Regresaron a la heladería y se sentaron en los banquillos.

-bueno, solo queda esperar – dice Juli

-sí, Juli ayúdame a atender a los clientes – le dice Chirly mientras sacaba unos vasos

-¡ok! ¡Con gusto! – exclama y va a tomar los pedidos

-Chirly tú sabes ¿Porque Keith se desmayó? – le pregunta Runo

-en realidad sé muy poco, él estaba tomando vitaminas para la Anemia pero dejo de tomarlas cierto tiempo supongo que fue por eso…

-pero, ¿acaso él no se alimenta bien? –pregunta Baron

-no lo sé, Mira que es su hermana debe saber su dieta… aunque ninguno de los dos mantienen una dieta sana.

-entonces solo es Anemia – dice Shun indiferente

-eh si… - responde Chirly comprendiendo el tono en que Shun lo decía

…

Habían llegado al hospital y estaba esperando

-¿Mira lo sabias? – le pregunta Alice

-no realmente, él siempre lucía bien o al menos eso era lo que quería demostrarme

-Hace unos días le noté cansado pero como siempre dijo que no era nada

-a todo esto, Mira aún estamos atados –dice Ace jalando su mano escuchando el ruido de las cadenas de las esposas.

-No había prestado atención – dice Mira sonriendo torpemente -y, ¿cómo nos separamos?

-buscaremos a Klaus… -responde indiferente

-¡si Ace! ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! –exclama Mira mientras sonríe como nunca

-si – responde de la misma manera mirando hacia otro lado

-"que le pasa? Estoy siendo amable no?" –Piensa Mira notándolo, pero al reto lo ignora.

El médico se acerca a ellos, que era conocido de ellos ya que había sido el médico personal de la familia.

-Keith se encuentra bien ahora, sufrió un colapso ¿No ha estado comiendo bien, Cierto?

-eso parece… -responde Alice un poco decepcionada

-es un jovencito terco, las pastillas le ayudan pero si no quiere tomarlas por lo menos debe alimentarse como se debe – suspira el medico pasando su mano por sus cabellos y a la vez les pasa un papel– tengan esta es una receta, suplemento de vitaminas cómprenlas y esperaré a que despierte para regañarle

-¡hágalo doctor! ¡Eso es lo que necesita, un buen regaño! – dice Mira

-lo haré, y tú Mira te ves muy sana… -El medico ríe notando a la chica

-¿lo cree?

-claro, ¡ah! Y ¿este es su novio o algo así? – dice el doctor al notar que estaban esposados, Alice ríe al ver sus caras.

-¡No! – gritan al tiempo ruborizándose al darse cuenta que las otras personas los veían por haber gritado.

-Saqué conclusiones adelantadas – sonríe el médico –bueno si desean pueden pasar a ver a Keith y me llaman cuando despierte.

-si – dicen

Mira suspira – bien, Ace vallamos a deshacernos de estas cosas – mueve su brazo y se aleja –¡Alice ya regreso!

-claro – Alice se dirige a la habitación donde estaba Keith, tenía sus ojos cerrados débilmente una bolsa de suero colgado a su lado y ese olor a medicamentos por todo el lugar – keith… "me hiciste creer que estarías bien y ahora vuelves a caer de esta manera, simplemente me haces preocupar aún más"

…

-¡Que no está! –exclama Mira tirando de Ace quien solo podía quejarse por lo bajo.

Habían llegado a la gran casa de playa de Klaus.

-lo siento, él señorito Klaus debe estar organizando las actividades de los clubes –responde la muchacha de servicio

Mira frunce el ceño, abre su boca para responder pero es silenciada cuando Ace tira de su brazo

-Gracias lo buscaremos más tarde –dice Ace gentilmente y vuelve a jalar del brazo de Mira para irse

-¡oí! Ace! –exclama mirándole desde atrás

-vamos quiero… -guarda silencio mirando hacia delante un poco cansado

-¿Qué? –pregunta Mira

-nada… -sigue caminando rumbo a la playa

-"jum tipo raro, maldición ahora estoy atada a este idiota"

Llegan a la playa, caminando por uno de los muelles cuando de pronto

-¡Mira! –Hydron le sorprende abrazándola de la espalda

-¡eh! Oye… ¡suéltame! –exclama tirando de su brazo haciendo que Ace casi se tropezara

-te estaba buscando –le dice Hydron y se da cuenta de la presencia del chico y que aún estaban juntos –Neh, ustedes todavía tienen las esposas

-si –responde Ace con fastidio, Mira aprovecha la situación para tratar de alejarlo

-Si decidimos quedarnos así por un largo rato –sonríe inocente tratando de evadirlo y rogando que Ace le siguiera el juego pero…

-nos quedaremos así dentro de unos minutos, además tengo que ir a otro lado… -Responde con la misma indiferencia – Hydron, ¿Sabes dónde está Klaus?

-No lo sé, pero lo llamaré… -Responde buscando su teléfono móvil –Mientras vallamos a esperarlo en uno de sus negocios…- Les dice mientras toma a Mira y la hace caminar junto a Ace hacia uno de los kioscos.

-"Estúpido Ace" –se queja Mira con ceño fruncido

…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^ Reviews ~~<strong>

**Como dije en la actualización de mi otro fic, no tiene sentido seguir escribiendo casi después de dos años(?**

**Pero no puedo vivir en paz sin terminar una historia, sé que siente que no continúen los fics TvT**


End file.
